L'odeur de ta peau
by Swato
Summary: Stiles trouve des notes dans son casier chaque matin. Et si l'admiratrice était un admirateur et qu'il ne lui voulait pas que du bien ? Sterek
1. Admiratrice secrète

**Titre: **L'odeur de ta peau**  
**

**Auteur:** Swato

**Pairing:** Derek x Stiles ; (_et mention de Boyd x Erica_)

**Disclaimer:** Les personnages de Teen Wolf ne m'appartiennent pas (_shit !_)

**Résumé: **Stiles trouve des notes dans son casier chaque matin. Et si l'admiratrice était un admirateur et qu'il ne lui voulait pas que du bien ? Sterek**  
**

**Note: **Spoil saison 1, Spoil saison 2 ! Je spoil tout ! ^^**  
**

* * *

**Chapitre 1: Admiratrice Secrète**

.

.

« Dans tes rêves, Scott.

- Aller ! Juste pour cette fois ! Je jure de ne plus jamais rien te demander après ça ! supplia t-il

- Tu as juré la même chose il y a quoi ? Attends, laisse moi réfléchir. Oh oui, je m'en souviens maintenant: avant hier. »

Stiles croisa les bras et se tourna vers Scott en haussant les sourcils. Le loup garou se mordit les lèvres puis haussa les épaules en lui faisant des yeux de chiots battus.

« S'il te plaît ? Aller, je t'en supplies, j'ai besoin d'un alibi pour ma mère. Elle t'appelle, tu lui dis que je suis là et qu'on révise et tu raccroches ! »

Il pencha la tête sur le coté en observant son meilleur ami. La nouvelle occupation de Scott: trouver des alibis pour sa mère dans le but d'aller voir Allison en douce.

« Et si tu venais vraiment chez moi pour _réviser_ ? Ça fait une éternité qu'on s'est pas retrouvé après les cours, proposa Stiles. »

Scott carra les épaules, son air suppliant disparaissant alors qu'il affichait une mine neutre. Pas neutre en fait, légèrement dédaigneuse. Stiles leva les bras au ciel, exaspéré.

« Merci. Non, vraiment je te remercie. Je sais que par rapport à Allison je pèse pas beaucoup dans la balance mais quand même ! »

Un nouveau regard suppliant le fit soupirer et il leva les yeux au ciel.

« Bon d'accord ! Mais je te préviens, c'est la dernière fois ! Je dois déjà assez mentir comme ça sur tout ces trucs lupins !

- Merci, mec. Je te revaudrais ça, répondit-il en lui donnant une tape sur l'épaule. »

Scott lui lança un dernier regard reconnaissant avant de passer à coté de lui. Surement pour aller confirmer son rendez-vous avec Allison.

« Y a intérêt, soupira t-il. »

Un ricanement lui répondit, preuve que son meilleur ami avait parfaitement entendu ce qu'il venait de dire.

La situation avait été rude après que Matt ait été retrouvé mort dans la rivière. Jackson - alias l'ex Kanima - était revenu en cours, comme si de rien n'était alors que son maître Gérard - alias le chasseur fou dangereux - était mort... enfin il supposait vu qu'ils n'avaient pas retrouvé de corps. Après que Jackson - alias le loup garou aux yeux bleus - se soit transformé en bestiole à poils, les choses avaient commencé à virer dans une routine qui convenait à tout le monde. Tout le monde avait retrouvé ses habitudes. Scott s'occupait de Allison. Derek de sa meute. Jackson de Lydia. Et Stiles de ses recherches.

C'était un travail fastidieux de faire croire que tout allait bien dans le meilleur des mondes et il était épuisé autant moralement que physiquement. Aujourd'hui, il y avait entrainement de Lacrosse et pour une fois, Stiles passait son tour.

De toute façon, ce n'était pas comme si il était d'une grande aide avec tout ces non-humains. Il aurait préféré être Superman et non Lois Lane.

Stiles passa une main lasse sur son visage et alla ranger ses affaires. Une note tomba du casier alors qu'il l'ouvrait et il la prit entre ses doigts pour la lire. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il en recevait. La note disait tout le temps la même chose:

_Je sais._

Il pensait à une admiratrice secrète. Il en avait parlé à Scott et ce dernier avait rit à sa remarque. Il n'avait toujours pas compris pourquoi d'ailleurs, il était un gars intelligent après tout... Il haussa les épaules et la mit dans sa poche, se dirigeant vers la sortie à pas lent. Personne n'attendait à la maison, son père ayant été ré-embauché en tant que Shérif, les choses s'étaient calmés.

Stiles se mit au volant de sa Jeep et rentra chez lui en mode _pilote automatique_, laissant ses pensées dériver.

Une fois arrivé, il enleva ses chaussures et monta dans sa chambre, allumant son ordinateur au passage pour commencer ses recherches. Le souvenirs désagréable de son père lui hurlant dessus - même si ce n'était pas réel et qu'il s'agissait d'une vision - à l'anniversaire de Lydia lui revint en mémoire et il grimaça. L'hallucination avait parut tellement vraie qu'il en avait presque chialé.

_C'est toi. Tu sais, tous les jours, je la voyais allongé dans ce lit d'hôpital, à mourir lentement... Je me demandais: "Bordel, comment je suis supposé élever ce stupide gosse qui m'appartiens ? Ce petit bâtard hyperactif qui n'arrête pas de ruiner ma vie ?". C'est toi. C'est toi, __**Stiles.**__ Tu as tué ta mère. Tu m'entends ? Tu l'as tué. Et maintenant, tu me tues._

Heureusement, c'était une vision. Une vision sortie tout droit de ses propres incertitudes et de ses interrogations. Il n'était pas d'un naturel dépressif alors il avait rapidement prit le dessus et affiché un sourire enjoué. Il refusait de s'apitoyer sur quelque chose qui n'avait pas eut lieu. Ou qui n'avait eut lieu que dans sa tête, peu importe.

« Bon, ces recherches. »

Il lui arrivait de parler tout seul. Souvent en fait, il n'aimait pas le silence, même si il était seul. Stiles était en train de lancer une recherche quand un cailloux frappant contre sa fenêtre attira son regard. Il ouvrit le carreaux et plissa les yeux.

« Derek ? Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ? demanda t-il, surpris et un peu agacé.

- Scott ? Où il est ?

- A l'entrainement de Lacrosse. Erica est avec lui, enfin dans les gradins pour s'assurer que l'entrainement ne dérape pas. Pourquoi ? »

Derek fronça les sourcils et le désigna du menton avec interrogation.

« Et toi, pourquoi t'es pas avec eux ? demanda le loup garou.

- J'ai passé mon tour, répondit-il. Y a un problème ?

- Non, j'ai juste senti ton odeur revenir dans le coin alors je me demandais si y avait un problème avec Jackson.

- Non, j'ai juste passé mon tour. Tu sais même Superman doit prendre des congés de temps en temps... sinon il péterait un câble ! plaisanta t-il. »

Stiles était étonné que Derek puisse le localiser comme ça rien que par l'odeur. Mais tout les dons des loups l'étonnaient, alors... Il s'apprêtait à ajouter quelque chose mais Derek tourna les talons, s'enfonçant à nouveau dans la forêt.

Stiles haussa les épaules en retournant à ses recherches, son regard se tourna automatiquement vers le cadre à droite de son ordinateur. Mais ses yeux ne se fixèrent que sur du vide là où aurait du se trouver la photo du visage souriant de sa mère. Il fronça les sourcils.

Il avait l'habitude de la changer de place souvent, mais il ne se rappelait pas l'avoir bougé cette fois-ci. Il se mordit les lèvres.

« J'ai du la bouger de place, en conclut-il. »

Il retourna à ses recherches. C'était une chose qu'il apréciait de faire. Il se sentait moins mis de coté et était de ce fait toujours utile à quelqu'un. Son cerveau avait l'étonnante capacité de tout intégrer, comme une éponge, il absorbait tout ce qu'il lisait avec une facilité qui l'étonnait lui même parfois. Il passa quelques heures les yeux fixés sur son ordinateur et bailla à s'en décrocher la mâchoire, s'étirant sur sa chaise de bureau.

Il pianota sur son téléphone portable avec un sourire amusé et mit le haut parleur.

« Allo ?

- Allo ? Je suis bien chez l'alpha poilu ?

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? grommela Derek. »

Stiles s'assit plus confortablement sur sa chaise. Appeler l'alpha le soir était devenu une habitude. Pas qu'il aimait entendre le son grincheux de la voix du loup garou. Il appelait pour une raison bien précise en réalité.

« Tu es prêt pour l'incroyable liste des trucs les plus improbables que tu n'aie jamais entendu de ta vie jusqu'à aujourd'hui ? babilla t-il.

- Pourquoi est-ce que je fais ça, au juste ? demanda t-il pour la énième fois d'un ton ennuyé.

- Parce que Scott vient plus facilement vers moi que vers toi et que tu ne veux vraiment pas qu'il fasse une bourde par ignorance ? »

Derek soupira à l'autre bout du fil et Stiles se mordit les lèvres avec amusement. C'était toujours plus marrant de parler au téléphone avec l'alpha. Surtout parce qu'il ne pouvait pas le frapper.

« Vas-y, grogna t-il.

- Alors... Est-ce que prononcer trois fois le nom chrétien d'un loup garou peut guérir sa lycanthropie ?

- On ne sait pas. On n'a jamais trouvé le nom chrétien d'un loup garou.

- Noté, claironna Stiles. »

La liste se poursuivait, des fois les traditions évoquaient des faits complétement surréalistes ou ridicules mais Stiles s'amusait beaucoup à les répéter à Derek, parce que cela le faisait grogner et qu'il trouvait un certain plaisir à ennuyer le loup garou.

« Est-ce que vous pouvez comprendre le langage des loups, je veux dire, les vrais loups ?

- J'ai jamais croisé de vrai loup, soupira Derek.

- Nul, mec. Vraiment nul. Ensuite... Ah oui voilà, tu es né loup garou, on ne t'as pas mordu, alors... est-ce que la période de gestation est la même que celle des loups ? Du genre 61 à 63 jours ?

- ... D'où elle vient cette question ? gronda Derek.

- Bah... De moi, en fait. Vous n'êtes pas vraiment humain même si vous êtes plus humain que loups. C'est assez étrange alors je me demandais comment ça se passait l'union de deux loup garous et tout et tout, babilla t-il. Alors ? La période de gestation ?

- 9 mois, espèce d'abruti. On est pas des animaux ! »

Stiles grimaça, c'était lui où il venait d'énerver Derek ? Quoi que, ce n'était pas très compliqué de l'énerver vu qu'il s'énervait pour un rien...

« Ok, ok. Désolé. Mais quand même, y a pas quelque chose de différent ? Scott dit que depuis qu'il a rencontré Allison il a plus de facilité à se contrôler. Mais d'un autre coté il ne voit qu'elle ! Alors si il se mettait avec quelqu'un d'autre, tu crois qu'il pourrait aussi bien se contrôler ? En plus, Scott n'a réussit à sortir avec Allison que lorsqu'il s'est fait mordre alors je me demandais si vous ne sécrétiez pas des genres d'hormones bizarres pour séduire... Vous avez des parades amoureuses ? plaisanta t-il.

- On ne dégage pas d'hormones, comme tu dis. Mais on gagne en confiance en soi, c'est pour ça que Scott n'a pas eut de mal à avoir Allison.

- Je me disais bien. Un nul asocial comme Scott ne pouvait pas séduire la deuxième plus belle fille du lycée après Lydia avec de simples atouts, il lui fallait l'attirail du parfait petit loup garou, sourit Stiles. »

Derek soupira d'exaspération à l'autre bout du fil et son sourire s'agrandit.

« Le contrôle ne s'obtient qu'en se focalisant sur quelque chose, dit-il en décidant d'ignorer ce qu'il avait dit. Pour moi c'est la colère, pour Scott c'est Allison, point barre.

- Tu ne t'es jamais focalisé sur autre chose ? demanda t-il distraitement. »

Un silence s'installa à l'autre bout du fil et Stiles secoua la tête avant de se rendre compte de ce qu'il avait demandé. Il grimaça et se mordit la lèvre.

« Oublies cette question, je t'en supplies. Et ne me tues pas la prochaine fois que tu me verras. J'étais juste perdu dans mes pensées.

- Non, juste la colère, répondit-il contre tout attente.

- Et... Et avec Erica ? Je pensais que tu l'avais transformé pour t'en faire une compagne, continua Stiles avec hésitation. »

Il était curieux, il n'y pouvait rien ! Même si il risquait de se faire dépecer quand il croiserait à nouveau l'alpha.

« Elle voulait une autre vie, je la lui ai offerte, je n'attendais rien de plus qu'un nouveau loup dans ma meute, expliqua t-il froidement.

- Je pense toujours qu'il y a quelque chose d'étrange. C'est comme la mise en couple de Erica avec Boyd. Ils ne s'étaient jamais remarqué avant et là d'un coup, ils se mettent ensemble ! Pareil pour Scott et Allison ! Tu ne serais pas en train de me cacher quelque chose ?

- Non. La confiance en soi les as poussé les uns vers les autres, c'est tout. »

Stiles fronça les sourcils. Il y avait quelque chose d'étrange dans la voix de Derek et il était presque sûr qu'il omettait de lui dire quelque chose, sans réussir à savoir quoi. Il finit par hausser les épaules et reprit ses questions. Après avoir raccroché, Stiles remarqua à quel point ses rapports avec Derek avaient changés. Bon, l'alpha le plaquait toujours contre un mur quand il le voyait mais ils étaient beaucoup plus cordiaux l'un envers l'autre.

Les coups de fils qu'ils se passaient aidaient largement à cette entente mais si ils faisaient ça, c'était pour le bien de Scott. Et uniquement pour cela. Ou pas.

* * *

.

Stiles bailla à s'en décrocher la mâchoire, il avançait à pas hésitant jusqu'à son casier - il fallait dire qu'avec un œil fermé on allait pas loin - pour prendre ses affaires de chimie. Il avait tellement été pris dans ses recherches hier qu'il avait été choqué de l'heure qu'affichait son ordinateur. Un bruit de cavalcade dans son dos le fit se tourner à demi, les yeux plissés par le sommeil.

« Eh, Stiles !

- Yo, Scott. Vu ton teint de pèche et ta nouvelle manucure, je suppose que tu as passé une bonne soirée entre filles, dit-il avec un sourire en coin. »

Scott lui donna une bourrade dans le dos - qui faillit lui décrocher un poumon - avant de passer devant lui avec un rire amusé.

« Tes sarcasmes ne gâcheront pas ma bonne humeur !

- Oh, moi qui avait tant envie de voir ton regard de petit louveteau battu, soupira t-il d'un air déçu. »

Scott rit une nouvelle fois et partit en direction de son propre casier tandis que Stiles ouvrait le sien. La porte de métal grinça avec un bruit strident alors qu'il la tirait vers lui, il s'apprêtait à tendre la main pour prendre ses livres mais se figea à mi-chemin. Sa main retomba le long de son corps.

_Je sais tes faiblesses_

Le portrait de sa mère le fixait. Enfin, un portrait ne peut fixer personne mais le regard pétillant de sa mère était fixé sur lui. Et il était sûr de ne pas avoir apporté le cadre à l'école, la photo ne quittait jamais sa chambre en fait. Il avait dû pâlir. Surement en fait. Stiles regarda discrètement à droite et à gauche. Personne n'était là pour le fixer, il n'y avait que lui et Scott vu qu'ils étaient arrivés plus tôt au lycée. Ce dernier sifflotait en rangeant ses livres dans son sac à dos. Stiles prit la note dans le creux de son poing et la froissa avec un sourire. Il mit la photo de sa mère dans la pochette avant de son sac pour éviter de l'abimer et se tourna vers Scott.

« Alors mec, ta soirée avec Allisson s'est déroulée sans problème ? Pas de loup garou furieux dans les parages ou de chasseurs fou ?

- Le paradis. J'ai jamais été aussi tranquille. »

Il tapota dans le dos de son meilleur ami et fit comme si rien ne s'était passé. Mr Harris les prit en flagrant délit pendant qu'il parlait tout les deux de la prochaine pleine lune, il leur mit une heure de colle - ce qui était généreux considérant le nombre d'heures qu'il leur mettait habituellement - ce qui empêchait Scott d'aller retrouver Allison et l'empêchait lui d'aller fouiller dans la bibliothèque à la recherche de livre sur les mythes lupins. Le coach de Lacrosse reprocha à "Bilinski" son absence à l'entrainement de la veille, râlant sur le fait qu'il avait été obligé de supporter Greenberg sur le terrain quand Terry s'était démit l'épaule.

Une fois le soir venu, Scott resta un peu avec lui, ils parlaient de tout et de rien. Stiles ponctuait chaque phrases énamourés de son meilleur ami parlant d'Allison de sarcasme bien senti et ils finirent par se lancer des coussins, comme à chaque fois qu'il se moquait de la petite amie du loup garou. Mais il le faisait exprès, il aimait bien ennuyer Scott. Le cadre photo retrouva sa place sur son bureau et il pensa avec un sourire amusé qu'il allait devoir le coller au bureau pour ne pas qu'on le lui vole à nouveau. Il s'assit devant son ordinateur et reprit ses recherches.

Il appela Derek, comme chaque soir et il n'eut pas à attendre longtemps avant que l'alpha ne décroche. Stiles retrouva une routine rassurante, posant des questions auxquelles le loup garou s'énervait avant de répondre.

« Est-ce que c'est vrai que vous avez cinq formes ?

- Cinq formes ?

- Bah, ils disent une forme homidée, celle dans laquelle tu es en ce moment, une forme lupus, quand tu es en loup poilu aux yeux rouges, une forme... glabro, quand vous avez vos crocs qui ressortent, une... crinos... J'ai pas la moindre idée de ce que ça veut dire mais en gros vous seriez de gros loup encore plus gros que d'habitude. Et la forme Hispo, encore plus gros que la forme crinos.

- Quoi ? Mais où tu vas pêcher ces conneries ? gronda Derek. »

Stiles était presque sûr que ses crocs ressortaient. Il ne le voyait pas, mais l'intonation de la voix de Derek le laissait supposer.

« Dans un jeu vidéo, répondit-il. Mais c'est le genre de jeu super renseigné sur les loups garou alors ils peuvent pas être totalement dans le faux !

- Ils nagent dedans. Non, ils se noient plutôt.

- Bon. Alors c'est quoi ? Vous n'avez que trois formes ?

- Oui, soupira Derek, agacé.

- Ok, reprit Stiles en barrant ce qu'il avait noté dans un calepin. Bon celle là, tu n'es pas obligé de répondre. Ne réponds pas d'ailleurs, mais il faut absolument que je la pose, babilla t-il avec un sourire dans la voix. »

Un silence ennuyé lui répondit et il prit ça pour une invitation à continuer.

« Certains scientifiques disent que c'est facile de reconnaître un loup garou lorsqu'il est sous forme humaine et qu'il suffirait de regarder si il a des poils _sous_ la langue. Alors Derek ? Tu as des poils sous la langue ? rit-il. »

Un grondement rauque lui répondit et il éclata de rire, éloignant le téléphone de sa bouche pour éviter de mettre le loup encore plus en colère en lui jetant son hilarité à la face.

« Ah ah, désolé, elle était trop drôle, j'étais _obligé_ de la poser.

- Et dès que je te reverrai, je serais _obligé_ de t'arracher les cordes vocales. Avec les dents, précisa Derek.

- En attendant, je peux bien continuer vu que tu es a des kilomètres d'ici, et puis, je m'amuse comme un dingue, tu peux pas imaginer. Tu n'aimerais pas me briser le cœur, n'est-ce pas ? plaisanta t-il. »

L'absence de réponse lui arracha un sourire. Il continua ainsi une dizaine de minute avant de finalement raccrocher, le sourire aux lèvres.

* * *

.

Le lendemain, Stiles était posté devant son casier. Il avait les mâchoires serrés. La porte en métal était ouverte et sur la petite étagère il y avait un tube d'Adderall, son traitement contre les troubles de l'attention. La petite note le narguait avec son écriture droite et indéniablement masculine maintenant qu'il y prêtait plus attention.

_Je sais tes addictions._

Son admiratrice secrète commençait à lui pomper l'air.

Il n'était pas contre un peu d'analyse de son personnage - et Dieu savait qu'il avait de multiples facettes - mais lui balancer une photo de sa mère et un tube de ses médicaments n'étaient vraiment pas fait pour lui plaire. Peut-être l'admiratrice espérait-elle faire de la psychologie inversée ? Peut-être pensait-elle qu'en faisant des actions détestables, il l'aimerait à la folie ? C'était raté, il n'avait jamais été programmé pour la psychologie inversée.

Stiles froissa la note dans son poing, grinçant des dents et la jeta dans la première poubelle qu'il croisa, le tube d'Adderall profondément enfoui dans sa poche. Isaac lui coupa la route et il s'efforça de desserrer les dents, affichant même un petit sourire.

« Eh Stiles ! T'as pas vu Derek ?

- Pourquoi est-ce que j'aurais vu Derek ? demanda t-il en haussant un sourcils.

- Bah, je sais pas, il t'a parlé au téléphone et après il est partit je ne sais où pour _surveiller les environs_, comme il dit.

- Je l'ai pas vu... Tu crois qu'il aurait vu Gérard dans le coin ? s'inquiéta t-il.

- Je pense pas, il nous en aurait parlé, le détrompa Isaak.

- Bon... Peut-être qu'il surveille juste alors, dit-il en haussant les épaules. »

Isaak haussa les épaules et hocha la tête, il ne semblait pas convaincu pour autant. Stiles haussa les épaules à nouveau en un geste nerveux. Ce n'était pas comme si ils pouvaient faire grand chose. Et puis, il était sûr que si l'alpha avait été en danger, ils auraient été averti. Il y avait une connexion entre les membres de la meute et si l'alpha était en danger, Isaak, Boyd ou Erica l'auraient senti immédiatement. Stiles réservait donc son effet mélodramatique pour quand le danger serait réel et établi.

Il fut cependant rassuré dès sa première heure de cours en voyant Derek marcher aux abords du lycée, vite rejoins par Erica qui lui parla deux petites minutes avant de s'en aller. Le loup garou leva les yeux au ciel puis les plissa en regardant le batiment avant de faire demi tour. Stiles sortit ses livres et suivit le cours plus apaisé, même si toujours distrait par les pensées parasites qui lui passaient parfois par la tête.

Comme il l'avait soupçonné à l'air tendu et impatient de Scott, ce dernier lui demanda une fois de plus de lui servir d'alibi, il grommela pour la forme, mais accepta. Il était le gentil Stiles qui aidait ses amis, même si ceux-ci étaient plus lupins qu'humains. Il rentra chez lui et sauta presque sur son téléphone pour appeler Derek.

Il se stoppa dans son geste alors qu'il composait le numéro du loup garou.

« J'ai vraiment _sauté_ sur mon téléphone pour appeler Derek ? pensa t-il à haute voix, sidéré. »

Stiles reposa son téléphone en fronçant les sourcils, le fixant comme si l'objet avait la réponse à ce fait étrange. Bon, il savait qu'il appréciait les coups de fils qu'il passait à Derek, parce que discuter avec l'alpha était drôle et qu'il aimait mettre en pétard quelqu'un qu'il n'aurait pas du mettre en pétard si il tenait à sa propre survie. A croire qu'il était suicidaire. Stiles s'assit à sa chaise de bureau et alluma son ordinateur, réfléchissant toujours à quand il était devenu si content de parler à Derek. Son regard glissa vers le portrait de sa mère. Portrait qui n'était plus à la place où il l'avait laissé.

« Bordel ! Mais qui me vole mes affaires ! ? s'énerva t-il brusquement. Y en a marre, putain ! »

Il se rassit lourdement sur sa chaise. Ce soir là, il n'appela pas Derek.

* * *

Stiles pensait presque retrouver le portrait de sa mère dans le casier le lendemain, mais il n'y avait rien. Littéralement rien.

Pas une note, pas un objet lui appartenant.

Rien que le vide.

D'ailleurs, ses affaires d'école avait disparut également. Tout ses cahiers, ses livres. Même ses protections de Lacrosse qu'il avait rangé dedans la veille avant de partir. Les photos accrochés à la porte n'étaient plus là non plus, et il crut d'abord qu'il s'était trompé de casier. Mais non, c'était le sien. Il y avait la rayure qu'il avait faite à son arrivée pour ne pas se tromper - parce qu'il confondait à chaque fois à un numéro près - et puis la porte s'était ouverte avec sa clef.

Stiles soupira en ferma les yeux. Il referma la porte et sourit. Son _admiratrice_ masculine était sûrement non loin de lui pour remarquer son effet et il ne voulait pas lui donner la satisfaction de le voir perdu et affecté. Il s'installa à sa place, comme chaque matin. Scott et lui parlèrent de tout et de rien, comme chaque matin.

La seule chose qui avait changé, c'était la présence de Derek en face du lycée.

C'était étonnant qu'il se montre en plein jour, Stiles avait toujours l'impression qu'il aimait faire des entrées remarquées et que ses effets étaient multipliés par dix quand il apparaissait de nulle part dans l'obscurité. Son cerveau fonctionnait à mille à l'heure, il essayait de trouver qui le faisait tourner en bourrique de cette façon mais il n'avait aucun indice à part que la personne le connaissait bien. Assez bien pour savoir qu'il prenait un traitement contre les troubles de l'attention.

En gros, il avait le choix entre son propre père, Scott ou Melissa, la mère de Scott.

Bon. C'était tout bonnement impossible. La personne devait juste s'être bien renseignée sur lui.

_D'habitude, il était plus clairvoyant !_ pensa t-il avec agacement.

Quand la sonnerie retentit, il n'avait toujours pas trouvé qui était son _admiratrice_ masculine et c'est par pure routine qu'il se dirigea vers son casier tout en insérant la clef à l'intérieur. Ce n'est qu'en l'ouvrant qu'il se rappela qu'il était vide deux heures plus tôt. Or là, toute ses affaires étaient rangés, exactement à la même place que la dernière fois où il les avait rangé. Stiles en eut le souffle coupé, il posa une main tremblante sur la porte du casier métallique et regarda ses protections de Lacrosse, ses livres, ses cahiers, et même une feuille volante qui pendait lâchement d'un cahier. Tout était comme il l'avait laissé.

_Est-ce qu'il perdait la boule ?_ se demanda t-il, affolé.

Il referma son casier, n'osant même pas prendre un cahier et partit en direction de sa prochaine heure de cours.

.

Une fois rentré chez lui, il décida d'ignorer l'enthousiasme qu'il ressentait à l'idée d'appeler Derek et composa son numéro en mettant le haut parleur. Une tonalité se fit entendre avant qu'on ne décroche.

« Allo ?

- Salut, c'est moi. Pourquoi les gens disent: "_c'est moi_" d'ailleurs ? C'est débile la personne au bout du fil peut pas savoir qui c'est si tu dis juste "_c'est moi_" !

- Stiles, grogna Derek.

- Ah... Bah toi oui, remarqua t-il. Bon, t'es prêt à répondre à mes questions ? Alors j'ai vu que votre temps de guérison était rapide mais est-ce que tu pourrais affirmer avec justesse et précision le temps que ça prend ? Ils disent 24 secondes pour les blessures dites "légères". Et genre une semaine pour des blessures plus grave ou faite à l'argent.

- Faux. Les blessures à l'argent mettent plus de temps mais pas des semaines. On est toujours un peu sensible à l'endroit qui a été touché mais on guérit vite, après dire si c'est en 24 secondes...

- Bon, je m'en doutais un peu. Est-ce que... Ne me tues pas, d'accord ? C'est peut-être de la curiosité mal placée, mais quand tu étais petit, tu pouvais te transformer en loup garou ?

- Petit ? répéta Derek

- Oui. Tu sais, petit ? Du genre môme qui gigote et cours dans tout les sens, qui s'écorche les genoux et saute un peu partout ! Même le grand Derek Hale a du être petit un jour. Oh l'image mentale que je viens d'avoir, un petit Derek en couche culotte. Hilarant. Bon alors ? Tu pouvais ou tu pouvais pas ?

- Pas avant 12 ans, soupira t-il. »

Stiles put presque le voir lever les yeux au ciel et serrer les dents d'agacement.

« Quoi ? Ah euh, ok, balbutia t-il, surpris que le loup réponde.

- Je peux savoir le rapport que ça a avec l'éducation de Scott ? gronda le loup d'un air mécontent.

- Bah... ça en a pas pour l'instant mais ça pourrait servir ! T'imagine si Allison tombe enceinte ! Il voudra surement savoir ce qui va se passer pour son fils et tout et tout, expliqua Stiles avec une grimace. »

Un son dégouté se fit entendre du coté de Derek et Stiles haussa les épaules avec un sourire amusé.

« Les loups garou sont plus attiré par les loups garou ou par les humains ?

- Stiles, le menaça t-il.

- Bah quoi ? C'est une question pertinente ! On a les deux extrêmes Scott et Allison et Erica et Boyd. Je veux savoir, donc tu dois trancher vu que tu es le chef de la petite bande de loup garou ! Es-tu plus attiré par Isaak ou par moi ? sourit-il malicieusement. »

Derek avait raccroché. Stiles ricana et le rappela. Son sourire disparut quand le loup garou décrocha.

« Allo ?

- Est-ce que tu me trouves attirant ? demanda t-il avec sérieux. »

Derek raccrocha encore une fois. Stiles soupira, fataliste.

« Tu n'as pas répondu à ma question, souffla t-il. »

Pourquoi est-ce lorsqu'il posait cette question il n'avait jamais de réponse ? Il haussa les épaules. Probablement que les gens étaient trop gênés pour lui répondre.

_Ou trop éblouit par sa magnificence_, ricana t-il mentalement.

* * *

**A suivre...**

.

Salut tout le monde ! Je reviens avec une nouvelle fic de Teen Wolf ! Elle fera trois chapitres en tout. J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu ^^

N'hésitez pas, la review est votre plus grande amie, elle va pas vous mordre lol


	2. Rêve eveillé

**Titre: **L'odeur de ta peau**  
**

**Auteur:** Swato

**Pairing:** Derek x Stiles ; (_et mention de Boyd x Erica_)

**Disclaimer:** Les personnages de Teen Wolf ne m'appartiennent pas (_shit !_)

**Résumé: **Stiles trouve des notes dans son casier chaque matin. Et si l'admiratrice était un admirateur et qu'il ne lui voulait pas que du bien ? Sterek**  
**

**Note: **Je sais que le prénom d'un certain loup garou s'écrit "**Isaac**", mais dans ma tête je l'ai toujours écrit "**Isaak**". Alors merdouille XD**  
**

* * *

**Chapitre 2: Rêve éveillé  
**

.

.

Il s'apprêtait à descendre de sa Jeep quand quatre silhouettes sombres s'avancèrent vers lui.

Stiles s'apprêtait à redémarrer la voiture pour se sauver - parce que silhouettes sombres étaient souvent égal à gros ennui - quand il reconnut la chevelure blonde d'Erica. Il plissa les yeux et distingua ensuite Boyd, Isaak et Derek. Il lâcha le volant de sa voiture, soulagé et descendit de la Jeep en attendant qu'ils arrivent à sa hauteur.

« Où est Scott ? lui demanda Derek

- Il va bientôt arriver. Enfin, surement. Depuis qu'il va voir Allison je ne passe plus le chercher alors il va à l'école tout seul comme un grand maintenant. Pourquoi ? Y a un problème ? demanda t-il en voyant la mine sérieuse de l'alpha.

- Les chasseurs sont juste un peu plus gigotant que d'habitude, répondit Isaak avec un rictus.

- "Les" ? Il ne restait plus que le père d'Allison au dernière nouvelle, fit remarquer Stiles.

- On se demande encore si il agit seul et si Allison ne l'aide pas, expliqua Derek.

- Oh, aller, mec ! Allison ne ferait rien contre Scott ! Elle a renoncé à tout ces trucs de chasseurs, reprit-il.

- Jusqu'à ce qu'il y ait un autre meurtre inexpliqué et qu'elle nous le mette sur le dos ! grogna Isaak. »

Stiles leva les yeux au ciel. Tout cela était d'un mélo. Il secoua la tête et tourna les talons pour entrer dans le lycée. Il fut arrêté d'une main sur l'épaule. Il se tourna et croisa les yeux de Derek. Il fronça les sourcils, interrogateur.

« On va l'attendre avec toi, statua t-il.

- Comme vous voulez, souffla t-il. »

Stiles haussa les sourcils en voyant Erica passer devant lui avec un déhanché digne d'un défilé de mode - il ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle se sentait obligé de montrer qu'elle était devenue un canon - avec un regard dédaigneux pour sa modeste personne. Le ricanement de Isaak lui prouva qu'il n'était pas le seul à avoir remarqué l'attitude prétentieuse de la blonde et il s'autorisa un regard complice avec le loup garou.

Ainsi escorté, Stiles entra dans le lycée encore vide - ce qui arrivait souvent en ce moment vu qu'il s'arrangeait pour vérifier que Gérard ne trainait pas dans les parages - et ajusta son sac sur son épaule. Une légère appréhension tordit son ventre tandis qu'il sortait la clef de son casier. Il se demandait à quoi il allait avoir droit cette fois-ci.

Stiles regarda autour de lui pour voir où étaient les autres. Boyd et Erica s'étaient volatilisés, Isaak était à son casier à l'autre bout du couloir, seul Derek était encore non loin de là, adossé au mur. Le loup garou fronça les sourcils alors qu'il faisait entrer sa clef dans la serrure.

« Stiles ? l'interrompit-il. »

Il se tourna vers Derek, penchant la tête sur le coté d'un air interrogateur alors qu'il ouvrait la porte de son casier. Le visage du loup garou venait de prendre un pli inquiet.

« Ne l'ouvre pas ! »

Stiles eut envie de dire: "trop tard" mais c'était effectivement trop tard pour le dire. La porte s'ouvrit et il ferma les yeux par réflexe lorsque quelque chose jaillit dans sa direction - il n'eut pas le temps de voir le quelque chose en question, ses yeux s'étaient fermés trop vite. Quelque chose d'humide coula sur ses doigts toujours en contact avec la porte. Un élan d'angoisse saisit sa poitrine sans qu'il ne comprenne pourquoi et il rouvrit lentement les yeux, conscient que Derek accourrait dans sa direction.

Sur la petite étagère métallique, deux portraits lui faisaient face. Celui qu'on lui avait volé une deuxième fois et juste à coté trônait une photo de son père. Tout les deux souriaient. Et ils étaient couvert de sang.

Une main large s'abattit sur son épaule et si il n'avait pas sentit la présence Derek à ses cotés, il en aurait violemment sursauté. La main le fit se retourner, il croisa le regard vermeil de l'alpha et frissonna violemment au rappel de cette couleur vive.

« Ne te retourne pas, ordonna t-il d'une voix grave. »

Derek le regarda avec insistance et il finit par hocher la tête en réponse, pas sûr de sa voix. Le loup garou passa à coté de lui, frôlant son épaule de la sienne alors qu'il se penchait pour ramasser quelque chose. Stiles ne tint pas et lança un regard en arrière. Il vit Derek ramasser une grosse masse de poil roux sanguinolente - il se demanda même comment cette chose avait pu passer dans son casier - il détourna vivement le regard en voyant la marre de sang s'élargir et l'odeur de rouille se répandre dans le couloir.

Derek se redressa et lui fourra un papier froissé dans la main. Stiles regarda ses doigts en se mordant les lèvres, il reconnaissait les petits mots doux de son _admiratrice_ masculine depuis le temps. Il frotta le sang qu'il avait sur les doigts avec les coins de la feuille de papier.

« Boyd, Erica, trouvez-moi celui qui a fait ça, gronda l'alpha. »

Stiles ne fit même pas attention aux deux loups garou qui regardaient le casier avec hébétude, le regardant ensuite comme si il était descendu de mars. Il profita que l'attention de Derek ne soit pas fixé sur lui pour se retourner et constater les dégâts. Le sang du renard - car c'était un renard - maculait le métal d'une manière assez dramatique. Toutes ses affaires avaient été enlevés du casier, comme la veille et ne restait que les portraits de ses parents. Couvert de sang.

Stiles déplia la petite note.

_Je sais tes pires craintes_

Une peur panique le saisit en se rappelant le sang superposé au portrait de son père, sa poitrine se serra violemment et il prit une brusque inspiration. En une seconde, l'attention de Derek revint sur lui. Il lui prit brutalement les épaules et le tourna du coté opposé, l'empêchant de voir.

« Je t'avais dit de ne pas regarder, lui dit-il durement. »

Stiles plissa les yeux sans comprendre. Les pensées dans son cerveau allaient tellement vite qu'il n'arrivait pas à fixer son attention sur ce que Derek venait de dire, il l'avait vu bouger les lèvres, sans saisir ce qu'il avait dit.

Puis soudain, la main de Derek se déplaça de son épaule à sa nuque et il sentit la peur refluer. Après tout, il était en présence d'un gros alpha poilu aux yeux rouges, il n'y avait pas de quoi être effrayé. Le pire, c'était peut-être que ses pensées n'étaient pas totalement ironiques et sarcastiques. La présence de Derek dans les parages était rassurante. La chaleur de la paume du loup garou sembla s'infiltrer sous sa peau et la tension de ses épaules diminua.

« Stiles ? l'interpella Derek.

- Derek ? imita t-il. »

Le loup garou leva les yeux au ciel et soupira.

« Les pastilles de menthe en forme de balles d'argent, dit Stiles soudainement. »

Derek fronça les sourcils.

« Quoi ?

- Les pastilles de menthe en forme de balles d'argent, répéta t-il. Contre les loups garou, ça marche ? demanda t-il. »

Derek grogna en se mordant furieusement les lèvres, semblant se retenir de l'encastrer dans un mur. Ce petit échange réconforta Stiles et lui redonna confiance, sa posture se fit moins hésitante. Derek le frappa derrière la tête et grogna de plus belle.

« Je te ramène chez toi, grommela t-il.

- Non, je vais en cours, protesta Stiles.

- Stiles, dit-il d'un ton menaçant. Je te ramène chez toi.

- Je vais en cours ! insista Stiles. »

Ça aurait pu être drôle en fait si il ne venait pas tout juste de découvrir qu'un malade s'amusait à saigner des renards dans son casier au lycée. Derek le traîna littéralement par le bras jusqu'à sa Camaro, et d'un coup Stiles fut beaucoup moins réticent à l'idée de se faire traîner - surtout vers cette pure merveille. Il attacha même sa ceinture de sécurité de bon cœur et attendit presque impatiemment que Derek prenne place du coté conducteur.

Stiles ne ralentit pas le déroulement de ses pensées, il n'avait pas envie de se faire une introspection sur ce qui venait de se passer. Le trajet jusque chez lui fut vite achevé et Derek s'empressa de le virer de sa voiture pour aller rejoindre les membres de sa meute.

« Reste à l'intérieur. J'enverrais Boyd faire le guet devant chez toi.

- Non merci ! Tu peux pas envoyer Danny plutôt, lui au moins il est vraiment gay ! »

Derek montra presque les crocs à sa plaisanterie et partit en trombe. Stiles soupira nerveusement et se mit à l'abri du vent à l'intérieur. Il enleva rapidement ses chaussures et monta à l'étage dans sa chambre. Il mit en route son ordinateur et commença à tourner en rond. Au fond, il ne pouvait pas vraiment maudire Derek, même si il en avait très envie. Le loup garou ne savait pas combien c'était stressant de tourner en rond, les cours avaient au moins l'avantage d'occuper son temps et son esprit - même si il n'avait pas besoin de beaucoup d'encouragement pour occuper son esprit - et au moins il ne devenait pas chèvre.

Est-ce qu'une chèvre pouvait stresser ? D'où venait cette expression ridicule: "_tu vas me faire devenir chèvre ?_" C'était complétement absurde, comme si quelqu'un s'était déjà transformé en chèvre rien qu'en stressant. Quoi que maintenant qu'il connaissait des loups garou, devenir une chèvre ne semblait plus si extraordinaire que ça. Mais bon, se transformer en chèvre ne serait pas très bon pour ses fesses, surtout en présence d'une meute de loup affamé.

« Mais pourquoi je pense aux chèvres moi ? pensa t-il à haute voix. »

Stiles se mit à son ordinateur et essaya de passer le temps, pensant à combien Scott devait s'ennuyer sans personne avec qui parler. Quoi que... il avait Allison maintenant. Il n'était plus si seul que ça. Cette pensée le rassura, il n'aimait pas l'idée d'abandonner ses amis.

Il pensait avoir réussit avec brio à endiguer la crise de panique qu'il avait senti venir au lycée mais l'absence de la photo de sa mère sur son bureau le renvoya directement au sentiment d'angoisse qu'il avait ressenti dans le couloir, devant ces photos maculées de sang.

Un brusque sursaut de terreur serra sa poitrine et il grimaça en ouvrant plus largement la bouche pour éviter de s'étouffer.

_Oh non, Stiles. Pensa à autre chose. Scott, la meute, n'importe quoi, pensa t-il._

Son cœur battait sourdement et douloureusement dans sa poitrine, l'air semblait ne plus passer dans ses poumons, comme si l'oxygène s'était épaissi et ne passait plus dans sa gorge. Il se sentait étourdi et vacillant. Tout ce qui tournait dans sa tête, c'était l'absence cruelle de sa mère qui se ressentait jour après jour, la peur qu'il avait de faire du mal à son père, d'avoir été la cause de la mort de son épouse tant adorée. La terreur qui l'envahissait à l'idée de perdre son père, de perdre la dernière personne qui lui restait sur cette terre et avec qui il était si complice. L'angoisse de ne plus jamais avoir de famille, de finir seul.

La bouche entrouverte sur une respiration erratique et saccadé, il s'efforça de penser aux bons moments comme le lui avait appris son psy de l'époque quand il n'était qu'un gamin.

_Respirer qu'elle disait. Facile. Super facile quand on arrivait plus à respirer._

Son père lui apprenant à rouler à vélo. Ses délires avec Scott. Les discussions embarrassantes avec Lydia. Ses coups de fil foireux à Derek. La meute boiteuse qu'il s'était crée. Les refus amusant de Scott quand Derek voulait qu'il rejoigne la dite meute. L'attitude protectrice de Derek envers eux tous. Les heures de colle avec Scott.

Au fil des souvenirs et après un temps d'auto-persuasion - je vais bien, si j'ai du mal à respirer c'est juste à cause de mon allergie aux pollens - sa respiration reprit un rythme moins anarchique, quoi que pas encore parfaitement régulière. Il ouvrit un œil et haussa un sourcils en remarquant qu'il s'était allongé sur le sol presque sans s'en rendre compte. Il s'était bien sentit tomber à un moment donné mais il pensait que c'était un effet de l'attaque de panique. Il ne bougea pas, il se sentait encore un peu nauséeux.

_Mais qu'est-ce qui s'était passé, bordel_ ? pensa t-il ensuite.

Il avait vu des trucs dix milles fois plus effrayant que ce qu'il avait vu dans le casier, alors pourquoi avait-il eut aussi peur ? Bon, techniquement, il savait pourquoi il avait eut peur, mais ça faisait une plombe qu'il n'avait plus fait d'attaque de panique alors il ne comprenait pas pourquoi ça lui reprenait maintenant. Il aurait pu faire une crise lorsque Scott s'était changé en loup garou qui avait voulu le tuer, ou bien quand Derek avait faillit mourir, ou quand Peter les avait poursuivit dans le lycée, ou quand Jackson se la jouait lézard tueur en les bloquant dans la piscine où ils avaient faillit se noyer, ou quand ce follingue de Gérard était apparu dont ne savait où pour leur foutre la peur de leur vie ou quand Matt les avait menacé d'une arme à feu ou... BON.

En fait, il y avait encore une tonne de situations où il aurait pu faire une attaque de panique.

Mais il devait avouer que son _admiratrice_ masculine avait tiré sur la corde sensible: sa famille.

Un vague sentiment de malaise parcourait encore son corps mais c'était largement supportable. Il pensait ne plus jamais ressentir cette sensation de fatigue qui l'envahissait toujours après, il ne lutta pas contre et haussa les épaules en refermant les yeux. Il avait trop la flemme de se hisser jusqu'à son lit. Et puis, dans l'état dans lequel il était, le sol avait l'air très, très confortable. C'était pour dire à quel point il était épuisé - merci nuit _pratiquement_ blanche.

Son cerveau ne voulut pas ralentir l'afflux de pensée et il ne fit rien pour l'aider, il sombra de ce fait dans un sommeil rythmé par ses réflexions délirantes.

* * *

.

Derek n'avait aucun mal à admette que Stiles était un gros emmerdeur. Il lui demandait toujours des trucs débiles sur les loups garou, il s'amusait à le mettre sur les nerfs et il y arrivait parfaitement en plus. Mais ce n'était pas pour autant qu'il cautionnait ce genre de harcélement. Il n'avait pas plus de détails sur ce qui s'était passé, il avait même tenu Scott dans l'ignorance en lui disant que Stiles avait eut une baisse de régime à cause de ses nuits blanches et qu'il lui avait dit de lui dire qu'il ne venait pas au lycée pour se reposer.

Derek leva les yeux au ciel. Si Scott avait cru un bobard pareil, c'est qu'il devait être sacrément aveuglé par la fille Argent. Ne pas voir que son meilleur ami allait mal, ne pas se rendre compte qu'il mentait, c'était un comble. Lui, il avait vu l'hésitation de Stiles quand il avait fait mine d'ouvrir son casier. L'adolescent avait été tellement préoccupé qu'il n'avait pas vu les trainées de sang qui coulaient en dessous de la porte métallique. Derek gronda d'une façon tout à fait animale.

Il ne savait pas pourquoi il réagissait de manière aussi excessive à ce qui s'était produit sous ses yeux. Ce n'était qu'un animal mort qui s'était vidé de son sang après tout, il avait vu bien pire et fait bien pire. Mais le coté humain qui lui restait lui criait qu'il aurait voulu épargner ça au seul humain de la meute. Parce que que Scott le veuille ou non, il faisait parti de la meute et par extension Stiles vu que ces deux là ne se quittaient jamais.

Il aurait voulu qu'on foute une paix royale à ce gamin, et celui qui avait ne serait-ce que pensé faire une telle chose aurait de ses nouvelles. Très rapidement.

Les pensées de Derek allaient bon train tandis qu'il nettoyait le sang des cadres photos qu'il avait récupéré dans le casier et il n'avait même pas remarquer que ses yeux avaient une teinte carmine. Il avait envoyé Boyd surveiller la maison Stilinski au cas où. Isaak avait grogné mais lui avait obéit quand il lui avait ordonné de nettoyer le casier de Stiles avant l'arrivée des autres lycéens si bien que Scott n'y avait vu que du feu.

Le regard de Derek accrocha le sourire irrésistible du portrait et il ne put détacher les yeux de cette femme qui souriait à l'objectif. Ses yeux reprirent une teinte bleu tandis qu'il la contemplait.

La mère de Stiles.

Il lui ressemblait. Il avait prit ses yeux et son sourire.

.

Il avait prit le chemin de la maison de Stiles, les deux portraits dans une main. Il vit Boyd assis contre le mur de la maison avec son téléphone portable, il semblait jouer pour tromper l'ennui. Derek s'approcha de lui et lui fit un signe de tête avant de lui dire qu'il pouvait partir. Le bêta ne se fit pas prier et disparut au coin d'une ruelle.

Derek regarda la fenêtre qu'il savait être à Stiles et hésita. Elle était ouverte. Il haussa finalement les épaules et se prépara à sauter. De toute façon, il devait bien lui rendre les photos de ses parents un jour. Il sauta souplement, passant ses jambes dans l'encadrement de la fenêtre avec agilité et atterrit sans un bruit sur le sol.

Il fronça le nez tout en avançant dans la pièce et posa les portraits sur le bureau.

C'était étrange, d'habitude, l'odeur de Stiles imprégnait la pièce mais pas aussi fortement. Le parfum suave et entêtant embaumait l'air, c'était un mélange de l'odeur naturelle de sa peau, d'une fragrance qui se rapprochait de celle du caramel. Derek ferma les yeux et tourna inconsciemment la tête sur le coté, là où l'odeur était la plus forte. Étrange. C'était presque comme si Stiles était dans la pièce.

Un grognement le fit se mettre sur ses gardes et il s'apprêtait à attaquer, toutes griffes en dehors, quand son regard se posa sur une chaussure. Chaussure qui était lié à une jambe bien évidement. Et cette jambe appartenait à Stiles.

« Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fout allongé par terre, cet abruti, marmonna t-il entre ses dents serrés. »

Il s'approcha de lui et allait le prendre par la peau du dos pour le jeter sur son lit lorsqu'il remarqua les cernes sous ses yeux. Il leva les yeux au ciel et serra les dents, agacé, avant de soupirer d'exaspération. Peut-être devrait-il être moins dur pour une fois. Il s'efforça de porter _doucement_ Stiles pour le mettre sur son lit, mais même avec toute la bonne volonté du monde, Derek fut un peu brusque.

Ce qui eut pour effet de faire ouvrir les yeux de Stiles. Derek le regarda sans ciller. Les yeux de l'adolescent se plissèrent et il leva un sourcils, incrédule.

« Derek ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais dans mon rêve ? marmonna celui-ci. »

Derek se mordit les lèvres et s'obligea à prendre une profonde inspiration pour oublier l'envie qu'il avait de le frapper. A la place, il s'assit sur le lit, tournant le dos à Stiles. Peut-être que lui tourner le dos l'aiderait à être plus patient. Son regard accrocha une boite de calmant tombé par terre. Un léger trouble s'empara du loup garou.

« Tu as prit des calmants ?

- Ah... Je reconnais bien là un de mes rêves tordus. Toujours à me culpabiliser de prendre des médocs. Mais je m'en fiche de tout ce que tu pourras dire, la psy m'a ordonné d'en prendre un dès que je faisais une crise alors j'ai pas à me sentir coupable, grommela Stiles d'une voix étouffée par son oreiller. »

Derek hocha la tête sans s'en rendre compte. Bon, il se doutait un peu que l'incident de tout à l'heure ne l'avait pas laissé indifférent mais si il avait su il aurait peut-être demandé à Boyd de tenir compagnie à Stiles tout en surveillant les environs. Peut-être.

Stiles soupira lourdement dans son dos.

« C'est bizarre. T'es jamais dans mes rêves, marmonna t-il. »

Derek ne répondit pas. Qu'est-ce qu'il y avait à répondre de toute façon ? Pourquoi était-il venu d'abord ? Il n'avait rien à faire ici. Il s'apprêtait à partir quand un mouvement de Stiles dans son dos attira son attention et il se retourna pour voir ce qu'il faisait. Ce dernier s'était redressé, son regard était instable et il avait l'air sur le point de s'écrouler. Ce qu'il fit. Le bras sur lequel s'appuyait Stiles sembla se dérober sous lui et il serait certainement retombé grossièrement sur le matelas si Derek ne l'avait pas retenu d'une main.

Stiles paraissait désarticulé. Sa tête dodelinait dangereusement comme si elle pesait une tonne et il finit par s'appuyer contre l'épaule de Derek. Le loup garou se tendit au contact inattendu, aussi surpris que gêné. La joue de Stiles s'était posée tout naturellement dans le creux que formait son cou. Derek prit une courte inspiration mais cela fut suffisant pour que l'odeur de l'adolescent ne lui emplisse les narines. Il ferma les yeux inconsciemment. Un grognement nerveux s'échappa des lèvres de Stiles.

« Désolé, dit-il sobrement. »

Derek rouvrit les yeux, la main de Stiles venait de se poser sur sa hanche comme si il avait voulu se rattraper à quelque chose. Le loup garou fronça les sourcils au petit soupire alangui qu'il poussa et se recula. La main de Stiles retomba inerte sur le matelas et l'air perdu qu'il afficha le désarçonna à un point qu'il faillit le reprendre contre lui.

Jamais il n'avait considéré Stiles comme étant sans défense. Le gamin avait toujours la solution à tout, il était celui qui voyait une solution quand personne n'en trouvait une, celui qui l'avait sauvé dans la piscine... Mais à cet instant, il se rappela combien il était fragile, ce n'était qu'un humain, pas un loup garou comme eux tous.  
Cette pensée le perturba et les yeux de Derek vacillèrent, il se leva et fit le tour du lit dans l'idée de partir.

Mais il eut à peine fait le tour que Stiles l'attrapa par le poignet avec une force insoupçonnée et le fit tomber assis sur le lit.

« Stiles, grogna t-il.

- T'as pas le droit de te barrer comme ça sans prévenir, ça a aucun sens sinon ! C'est mon rêve en plus alors c'est moi qui décide. »

Derek écarquilla les yeux. Stiles croyait-il réellement que tout ça n'était qu'un rêve ? Il se tourna vers lui avec suspicion, plissant les yeux. Stiles ne le regardait même pas, ses yeux venaient de se perdre quelque part, à sa gauche. Derek suivit son regard, et sentit une pointe d'urgence le saisir quand il tomba sur les visages souriant des parents de l'adolescent. Il prit un peu brusquement le menton de Stiles et le tourna vers lui avec force pour l'empêcher de regarder à nouveau dans cette direction. Ce dernier eut un sourire et haussa les sourcils.

« Je vais bien, reprit-il.

- Pas mon problème, marmonna t-il. »

Stiles leva les yeux au ciel et malgré son affirmation, Derek remarqua qu'il avait légèrement pâlit.

« Tu as fais une crise ? demanda t-il. »

Stiles grogna d'ennui et se laissa retomber sur le matelas de tout son long. Derek le regarda faire en fronçant les sourcils.

« J'ai pas envie de parler de ça. Tout à l'heure, avant en fait, je pensais aux chèvres, je sais plus pourquoi je pensais à ça mais c'est vraiment bizarre de penser que j'ai pensé à des chèvres. Je veux dire, la chèvre c'est le symbole de Satan et tout ça, tu crois que mon cerveau veut m'envoyer un message ? »

Derek soupira. Bon, Stiles allait très bien finalement. Il fit mine de se lever à nouveau mais une main le retint une fois de plus.

« Dans la réalité, je peux pas te noyer sous le flot de mes paroles, alors en bon petit rêve tu vas rester là et m'écouter jusqu'à ce que mort s'en suive. »

Stiles tira plus fort sur son poignet et Derek hésita vraiment à se laisser entrainer par sa maigre force d'humain. D'un coté, il était curieux de ce que pouvait faire ou dire Stiles quand il pensait qu'il rêvait. Et d'un autre, il n'avait juste pas envie de l'entendre divaguer sur des sujets qui étaient loin de l'intéresser. Pendant qu'il réfléchissait Stiles avait eut le temps de tirer sur son bras. Résultat, il se retrouvait allongé sur le lit, à ses cotés. Le bras de Stiles s'était enroulé autour du sien et il faillit grogner sur lui quand il posa sa joue contre épaule, surpris par la proximité.

« Tu sais qu'un délire, c'est quand ton fonctionnement de pensée est perturbé et que tu te mets à croire des choses bizarres ? Quand on parle de délire, on pense tout de suite à un truc super drôle et tout, mais en fait, ça fait flipper... Tu te mets à croire des trucs qui sont complétement erroné, tu te monte une histoire dans ta tête et tu y crois comme si c'était vrai. Tu crois que je délire ? demanda t-il à voix basse.

- En ce moment là ? dit-il en regardant le plafond.

- Oui.

- Plutôt deux fois qu'une, lui répondit-il. »

Stiles soupira légèrement et il frémit en sentant le souffle chaud passer à travers le tissus de son t-shirt. Derek se demandait pourquoi il continuait à supporter ses petites lubies, mais si il était honnête avec lui même, il devait avouer qu'il s'inquiétait pour Stiles. L'humain était un pilier dans leurs vies à tous. Dans la vie de Scott, dans la vie du Shérif, dans sa vie à lui. Il pensait même qu'il jouait plutôt bien son rôle d'intermédiaire inter-espèce. Et surtout, il était important.

Derek tourna la tête sur le coté pour voir son visage. Stiles avait les yeux fermés et son corps était légèrement collé au sien. Un sentiment curieux serra la poitrine de Derek. Et alors qu'il pensait à l'étrangeté de cette sensation, Stiles frotta sa joue contre son épaule d'une façon si tendre qu'il la sentit s'intensifier. C'était une émotion si inhabituelle pour lui qu'il en détourna le regard.

« Je crois que j'ai oublié de faire ma rédaction d'histoire, murmura Stiles.

L'absurdité de cette phrase étonna Derek autant qu'elle l'exaspéra.

« Je crois que ça parlait de la Guerre de Sécession. Quand tu penses que toute les guerres commencent à cause de l'incompréhension de plusieurs idiots. Si j'avais été là, je leurs aurais mis deux baffes dans la tronche et je suis sur que ça aurait calmé tout le monde. Après j'aurais ordonné qu'ils s'écoutent et qu'ils se parlent, ces bandes d'abrutis.

- Tu aurais empêché la Guerre de Sécession ? demanda Derek sans montrer son amusement

- J'ai bien aidé à empêcher une guerre loups garou contre chasseurs, chuchota t-il.

Derek grogna pour montrer son approbation. C'était vrai. Empêcher une Guerre de Sécession à coté de ça, ça semblait être du gâteau. L'odeur de Stiles lui parvint à nouveau et il tourna la tête vers lui en fermant les yeux. Cette odeur lui plaisait vraiment beaucoup. Celle de la peau de Stiles avait un coté piquant qu'il apréciait autant que celle - légère - de caramel qui l'enveloppait. Il avait l'impression que l'odeur s'infiltrait dans chaque parcelle de son corps dans le but de l'intoxiquer, et il ne faisait rien pour l'empêcher, parce qu'elle était trop plaisante pour qu'il ait le courage de s'arrêter de la respirer.

« Je rêve où tu me renifles ? Enfin, oui je rêve mais... Tu me renifles vraiment ? »

Derek rouvrit les yeux et constata avec horreur qu'il avait pratiquement mit son nez contre les cheveux de Stiles pour mieux le respirer. Il s'éloigna, mais le mal était fait. Il haussa les épaules avec nervosité. Stiles n'insista pas et un petit silence s'installa.

« Eh, Derek ?

- Quoi ?

- Est-ce que tu me trouve attirant ? »

Derek tourna la tête vers lui une fois de plus et prit une inspiration prudente pour ne pas se laisser submerger par la fragrance de Stiles. Quand il fut sûr de ne plus se laisser aller à se coller contre lui pour le sentir, il respira plus librement et fut surpris par ce qu'elle lui indiquait. D'habitude quand une personne avait l'intention de le séduire ou qu'il lui plaisait, il se retrouvait presque assaillit par les exhalations d'excitation qu'elle diffusait, parfois le parfum était fort, d'autre fois plus discret. Chaque parfum cherchait à le convaincre que la personne était celle qu'il lui fallait, qu'il devait la choisir. Derek n'arrivait pas à déterminer la nature exacte de ce qui se passait dans la tête de Stiles et pourtant il n'avait jamais senti une telle ambiguïté de sa part.

L'odeur était douce, elle ne lui agressait pas les sinus, bien au contraire. Ça avait un goût d'innocence tranquille, de séduction involontaire. Comme si Stiles ne cherchait pas à le manipuler ou à le convaincre à travers son odeur, mais comme si il lui donnait juste l'information.

Derek déglutit, il ferma les yeux et se représenta Stiles dans sa mémoire. Il décida de répondre avec honnêteté.

« Oui, souffla t-il. »

Le rire qui suivit ne le vexa pas. Les lubies de Stiles étaient ce qu'elles étaient: des lubies.

« Pourquoi tu ris ? grogna t-il tout de même. »

Stiles rit encore un peu, son corps se secouant avec douceur à ses cotés alors que son rire mourait lentement dans sa gorge.

« Je ris... Je ris parce que tu as répondu, dit-il simplement en un soupire. »

Derek leva les yeux au ciel. Il sentit la tête de Stiles s'alourdir contre son épaule et devina qu'il allait s'endormir à nouveau. Il baissa les yeux avec surprise quand une main effleura timidement la sienne et voulut le regarder, voir son visage, mais l'adolescent était bien trop blotti contre lui à présent pour qu'il puisse voir quoi que ce soit. Il répondit doucement à l'effleurement sans vraiment y croire lui même. Stiles avait raison, tout ça avait l'allure d'un rêve... d'un beau rêve...

« Derek ? appela Stiles, au bord du sommeil.

- Hm ? »

Stiles enroula ses doigts aux siens en un contact affolant. Derek ne put s'empêcher d'effleurer le dos de sa main de son pouce.

« Je crois que je suis plus amoureux de Lydia, souffla t-il d'une voix à peine audible. »

Derek sentit son cœur tressauter à cette nouvelle, il ne bougea pas. La respiration de Stiles commença à se ralentir et il ferma les yeux en tendant l'oreille. Les battements de son cœur résonnèrent sourdement à ses oreilles, il écouta chacun d'eux avec une concentration intense. Quand il fut sur que Stiles s'était endormi, il tourna la tête et enterra son visage dans ses cheveux courts, respirant à pleins poumons.

Stiles n'avait pas idée de l'importance qu'avait l'odorat pour les loups garou. Et il valait mieux qu'il continue de l'ignorer.

Derek se défit lentement de l'étreinte de Stiles pour ne pas le réveiller, il desserra leurs doigts enlacés à contre cœur et se redressa. Il se passa une main sur le front, indécis. Une part de lui lui hurlait de reprendre ses esprits et d'arrêter ce genre de conneries, l'autre voulait juste rester là pour toujours. Derek soupira lourdement et se leva. Il resta un moment là, debout au milieu de la pièce. A essayer de comprendre ce qu'il était en train de faire et ce qui - bordel - se passait dans sa tête.

Il tourna la tête sur le coté et observa Stiles qui dormait toujours. Ses bras semblaient vide de l'étreinte qu'il avait quitté, comme si son corps savait que Derek s'était éloigné. Le loup garou se pencha sur le lit et effleura du revers de ses doigts la tempe chaude de Stiles avant de se redresser comme si il venait de se bruler. Derek jura entre ses dents et sauta par la fenêtre ouverte.

* * *

.

Quand Stiles s'éveilla, il était loin d'être tard. Il regarda autour de lui et fronça les sourcils, il avait l'impression d'avoir oublié quelque chose d'important. Quelque chose dont il aurait du se souvenir... Il haussa les épaules et regarda son horloge. Son père allait bientôt rentrer pour le déjeuner. Il se leva et courut presque jusqu'à la salle de bain pour aller prendre une douche, se cognant contre le coin d'un meuble au passage. Si il se sentait encore patraque, la douche eut raison des dernières traces de faiblesses qui parcouraient son corps et il se sentit tout de suite plus en forme.

Il entendit la porte claquer alors qu'il se changeait et accéléra pour aller voir son père. Il descendit les escaliers quatre à quatre et faillit lui rentrer dedans alors que celui-ci s'apprêtait à monter les dits escaliers.

« Stiles ! sursauta t-il.

- Salut, papa ! »

Son père le regarda avec une moue faussement colérique, celle qu'il prenait quand il allait faire semblant de l'engueuler. Stiles croisa les bras avec un petit sourire, prêt à subir les _remontrances_.

« Aujourd'hui, j'ai un appel radio de la station qui me dirige à ton lycée et j'apprends que tu n'y es pas. Tu as une explication ?

- Il s'est passé un truc au lycée ? demanda t-il à toute vitesse. »

Le Shérif croisa les bras à son tour, imitant sans le savoir la pause de son fils. Il le regarda de la tête aux pieds, sa moue colérique prit un pli inquiet quand il remarqua les gestes incertains de Stiles et sa figure pâle.

« Ça va ? Tu es malade ? demanda t-il.

- Pas malade, juste un peu... étourdi, répondit-il vaguement. »

Stiles n'avait pas envie d'inquiéter son père.

« Alors ? Pour le lycée ? insista t-il. »

Le Shérif décroisa les bras et haussa les épaules en enlevant sa veste d'un geste ample, posant son arme de service sur le buffet de l'entrée.

« En regardant les enregistrements des caméras de surveillances, ils se sont rendus compte qu'un homme entrait et sortait à un peu n'importe quelle heure. Mais ils n'ont constaté aucun vol alors c'est pas comme si on pouvait faire quelque chose, répondit-il. »

Stiles sentit son cœur faire un bond dans sa poitrine. Il avait une petite idée de qui cela pouvait être. Il répondit d'un sourire au regard suspicieux de son père.

« Je te jure que je ne m'introduis pas dans le lycée. J'y suis déjà assez longtemps à mon goût, je suis pas assez maso pour y retourner une fois sorti. »

Son père parut convaincu, il hocha la tête et Stiles le devança pour lui préparer à manger. Il recommença à babiller comme il en avait l'habitude quand il était en présence de son paternel. Ce dernier arrivait toujours à le suivre et Stiles se demandait parfois si c'était parce qu'il y était habitué ou parce qu'il avait une propension naturelle à suivre ses réflexions déviantes. Il trouvait les moments avec son père toujours trop court, il s'amusait bien avec lui, mais une fois ne fut pas coutume, le Shérif reprit son arme de service et mit sa veste pour reprendre le travail. Stiles le regarda partir avec la force de l'habitude, il avait toujours une petite appréhension quand il le voyait s'en aller, son père était Shérif après tout. Et même si Beacon Hills était une petite ville, cela ne l'empêchait pas de s'inquiéter.

Scott lui rendit visite au soir et il faillit se trahir quand son meilleur ami lui demanda si il se sentait mieux après son coup de fatigue.

Ça faisait tellement longtemps qu'ils ne s'étaient pas retrouvés seuls tous les deux que quand Scott lui annonça qu'il dormait chez lui, il faillit se pincer le bras pour vérifier qu'il ne rêvait pas. Le truc bien avec son meilleur ami c'est qu'il n'avait pas le temps de se perdre dans ses pensées. Son attention était totalement accaparée par Scott. Ils passèrent la nuit à rire de blagues stupides et puériles, le Shérif dut même les rappeler à l'ordre plusieurs fois parce qu'ils faisaient trop de bruit.

Stiles en oublia complétement qu'il avait une admiratrice masculine et ils s'endormirent tard dans la nuit, pêle-mêle sur le lit, les draps à peine remontés sur eux.

* * *

.

Le lendemain, ils prirent tous les deux le chemin du lycée dans la Jeep de Stiles. Scott parlait d'Allison avec un semblant d'adoration dans la voix et il ne pouvait s'empêcher de lever fréquemment les yeux au ciel, un sourire aux lèvres. Un Scott amoureux, c'était quelque chose d'incroyable. Et d'ennuyeux aussi sur la durée. Stiles était content pour son meilleur ami malgré tout.

« Pourquoi est-ce qu'on arrive aussi tôt ? se plaignit Scott en descendant de la voiture.

- Tu te rappelles de Gérard ? Parce que bon, je sais qu'Allison a un effet hypnotique sur toi mais on l'a toujours pas retrouvé et je sais pas pour toi, mais c'est celui qui me fait le plus flipper dans la famille Argent !

- Il doit être mort à l'heure qu'il est, reprit-il plus sérieusement. »

Stiles s'arrêta deux secondes pour lancer un regard inquiet à Scott. Son meilleur ami lui renvoya le même regard. Aucun des deux ne croyaient en cette affirmation. Ils se souvenaient tous deux du vieil homme et ils devaient avouer qu'ils n'étaient pressés de le revoir. Scott et lui se séparèrent pour accéder à leurs casiers, celui de Stiles étant à l'opposé de celui de son meilleur ami.

« Aller Stiles, aucun portraits n'a disparu, c'est forcément bon signe, s'encouragea t-il à haute voix. »

Il ferma les yeux un instant et souffla, la main sur la porte. Il les rouvrit avec détermination et mit sa clef dans la serrure. Il n'allait pas se laisser emmerder par un gars qui avait que ça à foutre de sa vie que d'emmerder des adolescents en saccageant leurs casiers. La porte métallique s'ouvrit en cliquetant. Ses affaires n'avaient toujours pas été remise dans son casier. A la place, il y avait un lapin mort sur l'étagère en métal. Il était décapité et sa tête gisait non loin avec sa langue pendante.

« Original, je crois que j'ai déjà vu un film où il y avait un truc du même genre, sauf que eux c'était avec des souris, dit-il pour lui même »

Il n'y avait pas de petite note, mais un papier avait été accroché avec du scotch sur l'étagère métallique, laissant pendre un message tel une banderole.

_Louisburg Square_. _Le prochain, ce sera peut-être ton père. _

C'était loin d'être aussi joyeux que "Joyeux Anniversaire" ou "Félicitations". Stiles ne comprit d'abord pas pourquoi "_Louisburg Square_", il fronça les sourcils avant de se rappeler un détail. Ce matin, son père était parti en lui disant qu'il allait enquêter au parc sur une affaire de drogue. La main de Stiles glissa le long de l'encadrement du casier. Il avait comme du coton dans les oreilles. Il regarda la banderole fixement. Les lettres commençaient à se confondre, à se mélanger dans sa tête. Son cœur s'accéléra dans sa poitrine. Il fallait qu'il aille voir son père. Maintenant.

Il fallait qu'il y aille.

Il tourna brusquement les talons et voulut se précipiter vers l'entrée du lycée mais il n'y parvint jamais. Il percuta violemment quelqu'un et serait sûrement tombé si la personne ne l'avait pas retenu contre elle.

« Stiles. »

Il ne reconnut pas la voix tout de suite. Le torse solide qu'il avait percuté avait quelque chose de familier mais il resta là, les bras ballants. Un bras autour de ses épaules et l'autre dans son dos, la personne parla à nouveau:

« Stiles. Écoute, d'accord ? Ton père va bien, Boyd est avec lui et il le surveille. »

C'était comme si il respirait à nouveau. Stiles cligna des yeux, un peu désorienté, il se redressa inconsciemment et sa joue frotta contre ce qui semblait être du cuir.

_Derek, pensa t-il._

Les bras se desserrèrent autour de lui et il frissonna quand une griffe acérée glissa sur la peau de sa nuque sans le blesser. Stiles posa doucement ses mains à plat sur la poitrine du loup garou pour le repousser. Il vit son regard vermeil du coin de l'œil.

« Derek, appela t-il. »

Derek tourna aussitôt la tête vers lui, plantant ses yeux rouges dans les siens. Dès qu'il tomba dans ce regard, un poids s'enleva de ses épaules avant qu'un autre ne s'y ajoute. Stiles venait de comprendre le sentiment étrange qui l'avait saisit quand il s'était réveillé seul sur son lit. Rien que ça, ça aurait du lui mettre la puce à l'oreille vu qu'il s'était endormi par terre. Il sentit le sang quitter son visage tandis que Derek le dévisageait.

« C'était pas un rêve, souffla t-il. »

Les traits du loup garou prirent une expression moins dure et il desserra son bras autour de la taille de Stiles. Ce dernier baissa les yeux alors que son visage prenait une teinte rouge. Derek soupira et lui donna une tape sur le bras.

« Ne t'inquiète pas de ça. Vas en cours, lui dit-il. »

Stiles hocha la tête de façon saccadée et courut presque rejoindre Scott. Derek le regarda partir avec une pointe de trouble, qu'il s'empressa néanmoins de chasser.

.

Maintenant qu'il était en cours - et loin de Derek - Stiles pouvait penser à tout ce que cette nouvelle information pouvait impliquer.

Découvrir que les conversations avec le loup garou lui plaisait, il avait finit par s'y habituer.

Mais maintenant, découvrir tant d'ambiguïté entre Derek et lui... C'était juste impensable ! Tout avait eut l'air tellement douillet, tellement chaud et agréable que ça ne pouvait être qu'un rêve ! Il s'était senti tellement bien !

Il ne s'était jamais senti comme ça en présence de Derek, même si il devait avouer que sa présence le rassurait. Est-ce que ce sentiment qu'il sentait pulser dans sa poitrine était réel ? Est-ce que c'était le fruit de son imagination ? Il n'arrivait pas à démêler ses pensées, tout était trop complexe, trop confus.

Il avait été idiot de fuir de cette façon. Il était plutôt d'un naturel fonceur, il aurait du rester auprès de Derek pour tenter de clarifier la situation. Mais comment faire maintenant ? Stiles se sentait mortellement gêné, embarrassé, mort de honte de ce qui s'était passé. Heureusement qu'il n'avait pas bavé sur l'épaule de Derek, l'humiliation aurait été complète !

Bon, réfléchir de cette façon ne lui apportait clairement rien de bon. Il fallait essayer autre chose.

Est-ce qu'il était... gay ? Son cœur fit un bond à cette pensée. Sa poitrine se serra et il pensa avec étonnement qu'il n'avait jamais considéré la question et qu'il n'arrivait pas à y répondre. Il n'avait jamais regardé les filles ou les garçons en particulier - sauf Lydia - donc il n'arrivait pas à déterminer ses préférences.

Est-ce qu'il trouvait Derek attirant ? La question semblait ridicule. Qui ne trouvait pas Derek attirant ? Il était sûr que même le plus hétéro de la terre aurait répondu à l'affirmative à cette question. Derek était quelqu'un d'agréable à regarder. Les traits de son visage étaient dur, ce qui pouvait effrayer au début. Mais ses yeux étaient les plus incroyable que Stiles ait jamais vu et il les lui jalousaient beaucoup. La teinte gris/bleu l'avait toujours fasciné, mais pas autant que l'extraordinaire nuance de rouille qui bordait ses pupilles.

Est-ce qu'il aimait encore Lydia ? Le cerveau de Stiles eut une sorte de cour-circuit. _Blackout _. Bordel. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui arrivait ? Il connaissait la réponse à cette question ! Elle avait été la même depuis qu'il connaissait Lydia ! Alors pourquoi avait-il un doute ? Pourquoi n'arrivait-il plus à répondre ? Pourquoi ?

Stiles se gratta furieusement le crane, se mordant les lèvres de frustration. Scott sursauta à coté de lui à son mouvement brusque et lui envoya un regard interrogateur auquel il répondit à la négative.

Il n'avait vraiment pas envie que Scott sache ce à quoi il venait de penser. Vraiment pas.

* * *

.

« Je sais qu'on est là pour choper le mec qui s'introduit dans le lycée mais... pourquoi on fait ça déjà ? demanda Scott en fronçant les sourcils. »

Stiles grimaça et fronça le nez. Il n'avait pas expliqué à Scott les histoires de casier. Pas qu'il ne faisait pas confiance à son meilleur ami. Au contraire, il avait une confiance aveugle en Scott. Mais il ne voulait pas l'inquiéter alors que rien ne s'était réellement passé. Ce n'est pas comme si quelque chose était vraiment arrivé. Personne n'avait été blessé - a part un renard et un lapin.

« Parce que... c'est... mal ? Proposa Stiles avec un air peu convaincu.

- Tu m'as pas dit qu'il avait rien volé ? dit Scott en fronçant encore plus les sourcils

- Il a encore rien volé... pour l'instant. »

Scott soupira.

« Écoute, je sais pas pour toi, mais depuis que l'histoire avec Gérard est terminée je suis un peu en manque d'action. Alors que tu le veuilles ou non, je vais chopper ce gars ! »

Scott grogna mais hocha la tête. Tous les deux étaient postés non loin de l'entrée du lycée, ils n'étaient pas seuls, Derek et sa meute avait tenu à se joindre aux festivités. En fait, Derek était à l'origine de cet ébauche de commando. Il avait essayé de suivre son admiratrice à la trace, mais par deux fois il avait échoué.

Stiles soupira et resserra son col contre son cou, il faisait froid. Et il faisait noir, comme cette nuit où ils avaient été poursuivit par l'oncle Peter toute la nuit durant. Scott était adossé à un arbuste - pauvre arbuste qui pliait presque sous son poids - il jouait distraitement avec un fil qui dépassait de son t-shirt, le déformant presque sans s'en rendre compte. Stiles sortit deux barres de chocolat de son sac à dos et en tendit une à son meilleur ami. Scott haussa les sourcils.

« Quand je m'ennuie j'ai toujours faim. Alors j'ai prévu le coup à l'avance, chuchota t-il.

- Toi, dit Scott avec un sourire amusé. »

Ils mangèrent en silence tout en surveillant avec attention la porte d'entrée. En fait, Stiles était en train de mourir d'ennui. Il n'y avait rien, c'était désespérant. A peine eut-il pensé ça qu'une silhouette noire se profila au loin, avançant vers les portes de l'établissement. Stiles donna un coup à Scott pour attirer son attention.

« Eh ! chuchota celui-ci, indigné de s'être fait frappé.

Stiles lui donna un coup plus fort, mais sur la tête cette fois-ci.

« Mais la ferme, espèce d'abruti ! Geignit-il. Tu vas tout faire foirer ! »

Scott prit une expression penaude. Le silence revint peu à peu et quand Stiles se tourna à nouveau vers la porte d'entrée du lycée, la silhouette n'était plus là. Mais une des portes battantes était entrouverte.

« Désolé, murmura Scott d'une petite voix. »

Stiles se redressa de toute sa hauteur et plissa les yeux pour essayer de voir à l'intérieur. Mais il faisait trop noir et ils étaient trop loin. Il était encore en train d'essayer de voir à l'intérieur lorsqu'une main se posa sur sa bouche par derrière, il sursauta violemment et agrippa le bras qui le retenait avant de se retourner. Il allait pousser un cri - pour alerter n'importe qui - mais tomba sur le sourire amusé de Erica. Il bouillonna.

« Putain ! s'exclama t-il à voix basse. Mais vous allez arrêter vos conneries ? ! Je suis déjà assez hyperstressé comme ça j'ai pas besoin d'une blonde psychopathe ! »

Erica le regarda furieusement et grogna en lui montrant les crocs. Stiles déglutit.

« Bon... t'es peut-être pas si psychopathe que ça hein...

- Derek m'a demandé d'entrer dans le lycée, et de vous dire que vous devez rester là. »

Erica leur lança un sourire supérieur, rejeta ses cheveux en arrière et les devança pour entrer dans le lycée. Stiles pinça les lèvres et se précipita à sa suite, se prenant le pied dans un buisson et trébuchant sur plusieurs mètres.

« Stiles ! l'appela Scott. »

Il ne l'écouta pas et entra dans le lycée. Erica avait disparue à son tour. Scott était sur ses talons. Ils avancèrent lentement dans le lycée et plus ils s'y enfonçaient plus ils se rappelaient cette nuit flippante qu'ils y avaient passé avec Peter à leurs trousses.

« Scott ? Et si c'était Gérard ? demanda Stiles en grimaçant rien qu'à l'idée.

- J'espère qu'il ne s'est pas changé en Kanima dans ce cas... Un ça m'a suffit, souffla Scott. »

Stiles acquiesça vivement. Oui oui. Plus de Kanima. Par pitié. Un piétinement se fit entendre et Stiles s'arrêta brusquement en posant la main sur le bras de son meilleur ami.

« T'entends ça ? Demanda t-il. »

Scott hocha la tête et ils avancèrent en direction du bruit. Quelqu'un était adossé contre le mur. Il faisait trop noir pour voir qui s'était mais Stiles fut presque sûr que c'était l'homme qu'ils recherchaient. Scott eut une réaction surprenante. Ses yeux bruns prirent une teinte ambre et il se rua sur l'intrus, toute griffes en dehors. Stiles aurait voulut le retenir mais son loup garou de meilleur ami était trop rapide. Il le regarda donc partir, un cri au bord des lèvres et retint son souffle quand il se jeta sur la personne. Un grognement furieux résonna dans les couloirs et d'un coup Scott s'éloigna.

« Isaak ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici ? s'exclama Scott

- Vous, qu'est-ce que vous fichez ici ! ? Derek voulait que vous restiez dehors ! répondit-il.

- Comme si il pouvait nous garder à l'écart ! protesta Scott. Je vais où je veux, c'est pas mon alpha.

- Eh, les gars. On s'en fiche, maintenant qu'on est là, faut retrouver ce type, les interrompit Stiles. »

Isaak grogna en réponse et se détourna sans réponse, se remettant en route et ils le suivirent d'un pas soutenu. Plus ils s'enfonçaient dans les couloirs plus l'obscurité était intense et Stiles sentit une once de peur le parcourir quand il ne put bientôt plus voir à deux pas devant lui et que les loups garou le distancèrent presque. Ses pas à lui étaient hésitant tandis que les deux autres marchaient comme si ils étaient en plein jour.

« Eh, les interpella t-il. Ce n'est pas parce que vous avez des yeux de loups garou que vous avez le droit de me distancer. Rappelez-vous, je suis juste un pauvre et modeste humain.

- Désolé, répondit Scott en ralentissant. »

Isaak se contenta de soupirer, mais il réduisit l'allure lui aussi. Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, Stiles commença à soupirer. Il en avait marre de faire tout ces couloirs, il n'y avait rien ici. Il en fit part aux deux loups garou et après avoir continué ainsi encore quelques minutes, ils décidèrent d'abandonner. Ils s'apprêtaient à ressortir quand un chuchotement furieux leur parvint. Isaak et Scott eurent le réflexe de tendre l'oreille, mais Stiles ne put rien faire, il n'avait pas une ouïe hors du commun. Peu à peu, ils se rapprochèrent. Scott s'arrêta soudainement en fronçant les sourcils. Stiles se tourna vers lui.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Scott ?

- Tu sens ça, Isaak ? Demanda t-il avec un ton préoccupé en ignorant son meilleur ami.

- Ça sent le chasseur, répondit Isaak avec un sourire carnassier.

- Les Argent ? s'étonna Stiles.

Aucun des deux ne lui répondit et il grommela, agacé d'être ignoré. Il faillit taper sur la tête de Scott à nouveau pour se venger mais fut stoppé par une vision tout à fait inédite. Alors qu'ils s'approchaient, ils purent voir Derek, les yeux rouges et le visage déformé par la lycanthropie, il maintenait le père d'Allison par le col et ce dernier ne touchait plus le sol.

« Derek ! S'écria Scott. Relâche-le enfin, qu'est-ce que tu fais ! ? »

Derek avait les yeux plantés dans ceux de Chris Argent, il sembla insister, le vrillant de son regard assassin, il le plaqua une dernière fois durement contre le mur puis le relâcha sans douceur.

« Est-ce que le rôdeur... c'est lui ? demanda Isaak

- Non, ce n'est pas moi, répondit Chris Argent. »

Comme personne n'osait parler et que le père d'Allison ne semblait pas disposé à expliquer la raison de sa présence ici, un silence inquiétant et menaçant s'installa. La tension entre Derek et Chris était palpable et Stiles en frissonna sans pouvoir s'en empêcher. Le père d'Allison les regarda tous, lança un dernier regard à Derek avant de partir. Scott essaya de lui courir après et de lui parler mais il n'en obtint apparemment rien.

« Bon, moi je vais chercher Boyd et Erica, et je vais me pieuter. J'en reviens pas qu'on se soit déplacé pour rien, râla Isaak. »

Ce dernier regarda Derek, semblant attendre quelque chose. Stiles remarqua qu'en tant que chef de meute, l'alpha était celui qui décidait et que la moindre action des bêtas pouvait être contredite. Il comprit mieux la réticence de Scott à faire partie d'une meute. Son meilleur ami n'avait pas envie d'être enchainé à Derek comme un chien en laisse. Derek fit un signe de tête à Isaak pour montrer son accord et le bêta partit sans se retourner.

Stiles n'arrivait pas à détourner les yeux de Derek. Il pensait à plein de chose en même temps - comme d'habitude - il pensait que quelque chose avait l'air louche, que le père d'Allison avait abandonné trop facilement la lutte contre le loup garou, que quelque chose s'était tramé entre eux au vu de l'air colérique que Derek arborait à présent. Il repensait aussi à ses réflexions de l'après-midi, loin ça avait été facile de se dire que tout ce qui s'était passé n'était effectivement qu'un rêve mais plus il le regardait plus il avait l'impression que la vue de Derek lui jetait au visage toute ses incertitudes.

Gars ou fille, ça avait toujours eut peu d'importance. Lydia avait été importante.

« Avait été, répéta t-il à haute voix inconsciemment. »

Derek se tourna vers lui avec un regard interrogateur mais il l'ignora, perdu par le trouble que cette pensée avait semé dans son esprit. Il avait parlé au passé sans y faire attention. Derek soupira et ferma les yeux. Stiles s'attendait à ce qu'ils redeviennent normaux quand il les aurait rouvert mais ils restèrent de cette couleur grenat.

« Est-ce que tu as une furieuse envie de taper dans quelque chose ou de plaquer quelqu'un contre un mur ? Parce que tu sais, je peux..., dit-il sans achever sa phrase, montrant la sortie du doigt.

- Rentre chez toi, Stiles, ordonna l'alpha. »

Derek se remit en mouvement et passa à coté de lui pour sortir mais il le retint d'une main sur le bras. Stiles prit un temps pour essayer de remettre ses idées en ordre mais laissa tomber, c'était impossible de toute façon.

« Je pense que... qu'il faut qu'on parle. »

Il avait voulu sa voix ferme et décidée afin de convaincre le loup garou mais ça sonnait plus comme une question que comme une affirmation. Et puis bordel, c'était quoi cette phrase à deux balles ? Stiles leva les yeux au ciel. Pourquoi avait-il fallut qu'il parle comme l'acteur d'une mauvaise sitcom américaine ? On nageait en plein mélo. Derek avait eut le temps de reprendre sa forme humaine quand il se tourna vers lui.

« Y a rien à dire. »

Le loup garou se détacha sèchement de sa prise et partit. Stiles se sentit comme il s'était toujours sentit après avoir parlé à Lydia. Un peu comme une merde. Parce que Derek faisait exactement ce que la fille qu'il avait aimé depuis toujours faisait. Il l'ignorait.

Et Stiles détestait ça. Tout autant que le sentiment qui commençait à croitre dans sa poitrine.

* * *

**A suivre...**

.

Hin hin ! Ça se termine plutôt mal pour ce chapitre ^^ J'espère que ça vous plait toujours !

N'hésitez pas, la review est votre plus grande amie, elle va pas vous mordre lol


	3. L'odeur de ta peau

**Titre: **L'odeur de ta peau**  
**

**Auteur:** Swato

**Pairing:** Derek x Stiles ; (_et mention de Boyd x Erica_)

**Disclaimer:** Les personnages de Teen Wolf ne m'appartiennent pas (_shit !_)

**Résumé: **Stiles trouve des notes dans son casier chaque matin. Et si l'admiratrice était un admirateur et qu'il ne lui voulait pas que du bien ? Sterek**  
**

**Note: **Spoil saison 1, Spoil saison 2 ! Je spoil tout ! ^^**  
**

* * *

**Chapitre 3: L'odeur de ta peau  
**

.

.

Tout était rentré dans l'ordre du jour au lendemain.

Stiles avait eut une appréhension en ouvrant son casier, mais il n'y avait rien. Plus de note bizarre, plus d'animaux mort. Rien. Et au fil des jours, il commença à ne plus se sentir anxieux à l'approche des portes métalliques. Mais une autre sorte d'anxiété commença à crisper son ventre. Ça faisait deux semaines qu'il n'avait plus de nouvelle de Derek. Deux semaines qu'il commençait à admettre l'attirance qu'il ressentait vis à vis du loup garou. Et ce fichu alpha ne daignait même pas pointer le bout de son nez !

Scott était plus présent pour lui en ce moment, pas qu'Allison soit moins disponible mais parce qu'il sentait quelque chose de dérangeant dans l'humeur changeante de Stiles. En règle générale, ce dernier riait toujours. Il faisait toujours des blagues foireuses et il partait toujours dans ses délires. Mais des fois Stiles prenait cet air troublé et perdu qui inquiétait Scott. Alors il sortait une blague ou taquinait son meilleur ami juste pour avoir le plaisir de voir cette expression s'effacer au profit d'un sourire.

Scott pensait que son meilleur ami n'avait pas conscience de l'importance qu'il avait pour les lycans. Que Stiles soit perturbé ou triste et leur monde cessait de respirer. Il était un intermédiaire entre lui et Derek, il était le centre de leurs relations. Scott ferait tout et n'importe quoi pour le rendre heureux.

C'est pour cela que quand Stiles lui demanda d'aller voir Allison et lui disait que de toute façon il avait besoin d'être seul, il avait refusé.

« Aller Scott. Je t'assure, c'est pas en me lâchant quelque heures qu'on va commencer à s'éloigner ! Et puis, j'avais pris l'habitude d'avoir mes petites heures à moi depuis que tu rends visite à Allison alors là, tu es plutôt dans le chemin, tu vois ? lui dit-il avec un air faussement gêné. »

Stiles lui tapota l'épaule en lui assurant une énième fois qu'il DEVAIT aller voir Allison sinon il lui foutait un coup de pied au cul pour le faire déguerpir, loup garou surpuissant ou pas. Scott grogna - nouvelle habitude lupine - mais acquiesça.

Scott alla chez Allison tandis que lui rentrait chez lui. Il prépara le repas en attendant son père tout en regardant la télé qui annonçait le début de la période de la chasse. Stiles eut une pensée amusée pour Derek et sa meute et ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Sourire qui s'atténua quand il se rappela qu'il n'avait plus aucun contact avec le loup garou. Il soupira, agacé et mit la table avec un semblant d'énervement.

Son père entra et s'en suivit le rituel habituel. Il enleva sa veste de Shérif, déposa son arme de service sur le buffet à l'entrée et endossa son rôle de père. Les repas entre père et fils étaient ce que Stiles préférait. Son père relâchait toute la pression accumulée au travail et il n'y avait qu'avec lui que le Shérif était aussi détendu. Il pouvait se venter d'avoir un père très compréhensif et pas le moins du monde sévère. Il fallait dire qu'il avait fait tellement de conneries en étant jeune que son père prenait maintenant ses déboires avec optimisme, après tout, il ne pourrait pas faire pire que ce qu'il avait déjà fait !

_Si il savait, pensa Stiles._

Oui, c'était sur que si son père avait su qu'il se baladait avec des loups garou, combattait des Kamina et essayait de survivre face à la famille de chasseur fous, il en aurait fait plusieurs bonds. De colère ou de surprise, Stiles n'arrivait pas à trancher. Mais il ferait des bonds et ça c'était sûr.

Une pensée comprima sa poitrine, il faillit avaler de travers et toussa pour s'éclaircir la gorge, attirant l'attention de son père presque sans le vouloir.

« Ça va, Stiles ?

- Euh ouais ouais. J'ai juste failli m'étouffer mais tu sais ce que c'est hein, il ricana nerveusement. Maintenant ça va. »

Son père haussa un sourcils en suspendant sa fourchette pleine de nourriture devant sa bouche. Stiles eut du mal à se concentrer parce que la moitié des aliments étaient retombés dans l'assiette de son paternel et qu'il hésitait entre l'ignorer ou le lui faire remarquer.

« Non. Je veux dire... En ce moment, précisa t-il. En ce moment, est-ce que ça va ? Tu sembles ailleurs, reprit-il en haussant les épaules.

- Euh... je... »

Stiles s'éclaircit la gorge à nouveau en se mettant dans le fond de sa chaise. La pensée qu'il avait eut torpilla encore son esprit et il fronça les sourcils. Bon, il avait toujours pu parler de tout à son père - sauf de tout ces trucs de loups garou et de Kanima mais bon... - alors peut-être... Peut-être qu'il pouvait en parler à son père. Stiles releva les yeux et inspira profondément - et de façon assez théatrale - avant de reposer sa fourchette à coté de son assiette.

« Tu te souviens de la dernière fois devant le club ? Quand on était avec Danny, précisa t-il.

- Je... Je me souviens, dit son père d'un ton prudent en reposant sa fourchette. »

A chaque fois que quelque chose touchait Stiles, il avait beaucoup plus de mal à réunir ses pensées pour former des phrases logiques et intelligibles. Tout se mélangeait dans sa tête et il avait tendance à parler comme il pensait. Mais aujourd'hui, il devait faire un effort. Son père haussa les sourcils et lui fit un signe de tête pour l'encourager. Il prit une courte inspiration.

« Si je te dis que ce que j'ai dit ce jour là devant le club c'était... vrai en quelque sorte ? demanda Stiles en pinçant les lèvres. »

Le Shérif s'enfonça dans sa chaise pour avoir une meilleure vue sur lui. Apparemment, il ne comprenait pas.

« Stiles... Tu veux parler de cette conversation qu'on a eut à propos d'être gay ? Ça prends pas avec moi je te l'ai dit ! Je te connais trop bien, dit-il en haussant les épaules.

- Dis pas ça, souffla Stiles avec gêne. »

Un silence s'installa pendant lequel son père semblait le regarder d'un nouvel œil. L'ambiance commençait à être tendu et assez gênante. Stiles déglutit.

« Écoute, je sais que je... j'ai pas le physique et les vêtements... Et je trouve Lydia toujours aussi merveilleuse et incroyablement belle mais je...

- Stiles, Stiles ! L'interrompit vivement son père. »

Il s'arrêta dans son rythme saccadé et un peu affolé. Son père secoua la tête avec un sourire doux aux lèvres. Stiles voyait qu'il était loin de comprendre ce qu'il voulait lui dire, et malgré tout, son père était très patient avec lui.

« Qu'est-ce que tu essayes de me dire ? lui demanda t-il. »

Stiles souffla bruyamment, il n'était pas sûr lui même de ce qu'il voulait dire.

« Ok. Ce que j'essaye de te dire, c'est que comme la plupart des personnes qui atteignent un jour l'adolescence, je me cherche. Et je me suis pas encore trouvé, ce qui est plutôt drôle si tu considères que Lydia est celle qui a passé son temps à squatter ma tête ces dernières années, mais c'est comme ça et je... Y a ce mec. Il me rend dingue, résuma t-il.

- C'est qui ? demanda immédiatement le Shérif en plissant les yeux.

- Ça, je t'avoue que je préfère le garder pour moi encore un peu. Tu sais ? Le temps que je digère, avoua t-il.

Son père le regarda encore sans qu'aucune expression ne passe sur son visage. Stiles sentit une vague d'anxiété monter dans sa poitrine, même si il savait que son père était hyper tolèrent et qu'il y avait peu de chance - voir pas de chance du tout - pour qu'il le repousse. Mais tout de même. Ce qu'il venait d'annoncer n'était pas anodin. Le Shérif pencha la tête sur le coté et lui envoya un nouveau sourire.

« Et qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise exactement ? »

Stiles se sentit respirer avec plus d'aisance en voyant le sourire doux de son père. Il le regardait à présent avec une lueur d'amusement dans le regard, il semblait amusé à l'idée que son fils ait éprouvé autant de stress à lui annoncer quelque chose qui lui paraissait banal. Stiles le suivit sur ce domaine où il s'estimait assez bon.

« Que je peux le ramener à la maison, que tu t'engage à pas décrocher le fusil de la cheminée, que tu l'appelle "_mon gendre_", pourquoi pas ? plaisanta t-il.

- Tu peux le ramener à la maison mais je peux t'assurer qu'il passera pas la nuit ici avant un moment, et le fusil... bah, il est bien où il est. _Pour l'instant_, insista t-il avec un sourire carnassier. »

Stiles rit. Son père le suivit. La tension disparut.

_Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait aimer son père, pensa Stiles._

« Est-ce que ça veut dire que tu serais prêt à l'appeler "mon gendre" ? rit-il. »

Ils plaisantèrent un long moment, Stiles fut reconnaissant à son père de prendre aussi bien la nouvelle. Il n'aurait pas su quoi faire si il lui avait posé plus de question. Quand Stiles monta se coucher, il se sentait léger et d'assez bonne humeur. Il se mit à son ordinateur et fit ses recherches en sifflotant, juste avant d'aller se coucher, son regard dévia vers son téléphone portable. Les conversations avec Derek lui manquait. Il avait essayé d'appeler mais il ne répondait pas.

Stiles soupira et remonta la couette jusqu'à son menton. Il tenta de s'endormir, mais son cerveau était trop encombré par les idées qui fusaient sous son crâne. Il se contenta donc de faire semblant, ce qu'il faisait souvent. Ses pensées dérivèrent. Dérivèrent vers Derek.

_Cet abruti._

Il avait tellement envie de le voir pour délier tout les nœuds qu'il avait crée dans sa tête. Il voulait comprendre pourquoi il avait été si gentil avec lui, pourquoi est-ce qu'il avait répondu quand il avait serré ses doigts, pourquoi est-ce qu'il se sentait si proche de lui alors que tout les opposaient. Il voulait à nouveau se sentir bien, comme cette fois là quand il avait osé posé sa tête contre l'épaule de Derek. Il voulait retrouver sa chaleur, l'odeur de forêt qui semblait le suivre partout à la trace. Quand il fermait les yeux assez fort, il pouvait presque se rappeler la sensation de leurs doigts entremêlés, le bien être, la chaleur.

Un léger grincement se fit entendre dans le silence de la nuit et Stiles tendit l'oreille. Pas un bruit. Mais il sentait la présence de quelqu'un dans la pièce. Il sourit, Scott n'avait finalement pas résisté à venir le voir.

« Est-ce que tu comptes me regarder faire semblant de dormir encore longtemps ? demanda t-il avec amusement.

- Ça dépend, est-ce que tu comptes faire semblant de dormir encore longtemps ? »

Stiles se redressa brusquement, se tournant vers la voix.

« Derek ? »

Il haussa les sourcils, surpris. Derek se tenait près de la fenêtre dans son éternelle veste en cuir comme si de rien était. Stiles le regarda un moment sans savoir quoi faire, puis il se dit qu'il devait faire ou dire quelque chose pour faire comprendre à Derek qu'on n'entrait ni ne sortait de sa vie aussi facilement. Il fit la chose la plus idiote à laquelle il put penser. Il se recoucha et lui tourna le dos.

Un silence surpris s'installa. Stiles était conscient que sa réaction pouvait sembler bizarre. Mais il n'en avait rien à faire. Derek avait joué l'égoïste en ne voulant pas lui parler quand il l'avait demandé. Il s'était sentit rejeté et incroyablement vexé même si il n'avait pas voulu l'admettre. Le matelas s'affaissa derrière lui alors que Derek s'y asseyait.

« Tu m'ignore ? demanda celui-ci.

- Ouais, tu vois. C'est pas un truc spécifique à Derek Hale et si je veux t'ignorer, je t'ignore. »

Le calme perdura, Stiles avait beau dire qu'il ignorait Derek, tout son être était concentré sur lui. Il l'écoutait respirer, il sentait le matelas se réchauffer peu à peu...

« C'est Chris qui a fait tout ça. Avec ton casier, dit Derek.

- Je sais, répondit-il.

- Comment ça, tu sais ? demanda t-il avec surprise.

- Parce que le lendemain tout s'est arrêté. Il y avait la symbolique des animaux aussi, je crois qu'il les a choisi avec soin. Le renard pour le prédateur et le lapin pour la proie, je sais pas ce qu'il essayait de me dire, mais il essayait de me faire peur. Sûrement pour que je ne me transforme pas moi aussi en loup garou vu que tout le monde s'y met en ce moment. Il avait peur que la mode s'étende, babilla t-il.

- Tu n'as pas totalement tort. Mais tu n'as pas totalement raison non plus, le contredit Derek. »

Stiles résista à l'envie de se retourner pour le regarder. Il avait très envie de lui lancer un regard dédaigneux. Derek soupira.

« On avait remarqué depuis longtemps qu'il faisait quelque chose de louche, on le surveillait mais pas d'assez près apparemment. Chris espérait nous atteindre tous à travers toi. Il s'est dit que si quelqu'un te fichait la trouille, nos nerfs finiraient par craquer et qu'on en viendrait surement à blesser quelqu'un. De là, il aurait pu nous traquer et nous tuer.

- C'est un plan stupide, répliqua t-il.

- Pas vraiment. Si Scott avait su, je crois qu'il aurait pu devenir un peu moins contrôlable, rétorqua Derek.

- Scott se contrôle parfaitement, soupira Stiles. Mais Chris ne le sait pas, il espérait peut-être faire d'une pierre deux coup, concéda t-il.

- Peu importe, il ne te touchera plus.

- Techniquement, il ne m'a jamais _touché._ C'est bon, il se passe des trucs vachement plus gore et j'en fais pas une maladie. Je suis sûr que je m'en remettrais trèès bien. Maintenant si tu pouvais t'en aller, je suis fatigué. »

C'était faux, bien sûr. Il se sentait en pleine forme. Il n'avait juste pas envie de discuter avec Derek. Du moins, pas sur ce genre de sujet. Stiles ferma les yeux et essaya de ralentir les battements de son cœur pour pousser l'illusion jusqu'au bout mais n'y parvint pas. Il se tendit en sentant un nouveau mouvement sur le matelas. La chaleur fut plus dense et Stiles se mordit les lèvres avec nervosité. Derek venait de s'allonger à coté de lui.

« Ton père l'a plutôt bien prit, murmura le loup garou. »

Stiles sentit ses épaules se raidir. Un peu de colère monta en lui à l'idée que Derek avait espionné leur conversation mais il se reprit. Il se sentait surtout nerveux de savoir ce qu'il avait entendu et ce qu'il en avait déduit.

« Mon père prend tout bien. Je pourrais lui dire que j'ai une attirance pour les femmes cougars qu'il le prendrait bien, plaisanta t-il.

- Je trouve ça bien. La relation que vous avez, précisa t-il. »

Stiles inspira et retint son soupire agacé. Il ne comprenait pas où voulait en venir Derek et il n'aimait pas qu'il tourne autour du pot. Un mouvement dans son dos lui fit tendre l'oreille, il pensait que Derek allait reprendre la parole aussi se figea t-il quand il passa un bras autour de sa taille, collant son torse contre son dos.

« Arrête d'être énervé contre moi, grogna Derek.

- Si je suis énervé contre toi c'est parce que _tu_ m'as énervé contre toi. Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Derek ? Ça fait deux semaines que je t'ai pas vu et je te vois débarquer comme ça dans ma chambre. Non seulement tu écoutes la conversation _privée_ que j'ai avec mon père, mais en plus tu tourne autour du pot, alors excuse-moi d'être énervé.

- J'avais besoin de temps pour réfléchir.

- Oh pitié, pas l'excuse bidon de la sitcom américaine, pitié quoi, souffla t-il.

Stiles leva les yeux au ciel. Il avait beau dire qu'il était énervé, il sentait déjà l'agacement refluer au fur et à mesure qu'il prenait conscience de la présence de Derek dans son dos. Il faillit sursauter quand quelque chose s'appuya contre ses cheveux et écarquilla les yeux.

« Arrête de me renifler, grogna t-il.

- Je ne te renifles pas, rétorqua Derek. »

Stiles fronça les sourcils. A nouveau, une inspiration profonde.

« Tu me renifles ! s'exclama t-il.

- Tu m'as posé une question une fois au téléphone. Et j'ai menti, avoua Derek.

- C'était quoi ? »

Stiles essaya de fouiller sa mémoire à la recherche de la dite question mais ne trouva rien. Il se résolut à grappiller les miettes que le loup garou voudrait bien lui donner.

« Quand tu es loup garou ou que tu deviens loup garou, la perception de ce qui t'entoure change. Et toi aussi tu change.

- Ça merci je le savais, mon meilleur ami est beaucoup plus poilu en ce moment, plaisanta t-il.

- L'odorat prend une place importante. »

Stiles se tut, soudainement plus à l'écoute. Derek avait l'air sérieux.

« Quand j'ai mordu Boyd et qu'il a rejoint la meute, l'odeur qu'il dégageait à presque rendue folle Erica. Les gens ont des odeurs différentes, il y en a qui nous plaisent plus que d'autre.

- Et alors ? Tu veux dire que dès que vous vous mettez à aimer l'odeur de quelqu'un vous tombez amoureux de lui ? demanda Stiles. »

Il n'aimait pas trop ça. Il trouvait que c'était comme forcer quelqu'un à tomber amoureux. Le bras autour de sa taille se resserra et il frémit.

« Non. Ça ne veut rien dire.

- Alors quoi, Derek ? demanda t-il. »

Stiles repoussa doucement son bras et se tourna pour lui faire face. Derek avait les mâchoires serrées, il semblait sur le point de sortir de ses gonds et en même temps il avait l'air de parfaitement se contrôler.

« Ton odeur me rend fou depuis le début. Mais je me suis juré de ne plus céder à une odeur. »

_Kate, pensa Stiles_. _Il avait sûrement cédé à l'odeur de Kate._

Il plongea dans les yeux de Derek et se trouva un instant hypnotisé par la lueur rouille qui encerclait ses pupilles. Cette teinte chaude le fascinait. Il y avait tant de contradiction dans ces yeux. La teinte rouille chaleureuse se battait contre le gris froid et dur. Quand Stiles fixait Derek dans les yeux, il avait l'impression qu'il voulait se donner un air dur et froid pour paraitre inaccessible et d'un autre coté, c'était comme si il ne demandait qu'à être aimé.

« Donc... tu abandonnes ? demanda Stiles. »

Il se retint de dire "_tu m'abandonnes_" même si il le pensait très fort. Derek eut un bref sourire.

« Non. Parce que je ne cède pas qu'à ton odeur. »

Le cœur de Stiles eut un soubresaut. C'était du Derek tout craché de faire des révélations, tout en n'en faisant pas vraiment. Il était le roi au jeu du "_je balance une bombe de façon détournée_". Aucun des deux ne bougeaient. Il y avait une sorte d'électricité dans l'air, ils se regardaient et ils échangeaient tellement plus qu'avec des mots. Stiles avait la sensation que si ils avaient pu, ils se seraient jetés l'un sur l'autre pour s'embrasser, ils en avaient envie. Mais chacun d'eux avaient ses raisons pour ne pas le faire, du coté de Derek il y avait bien trop de retenue et de contrôle que le loup garou refusait de lâcher. Et du coté de Stiles, il y avait cette toute nouvelle timidité qui l'empêchait de faire le premier pas. Alors ils se regardaient, ils étaient face à l'autre, se touchant à peine et ils se mangeaient du regard.

Derek sembla passer au dessus de la retenue qu'il s'imposait puisqu'il tendit le bras. Ses doigts chauds effleurèrent la joue de Stiles qui ne put retenir un frisson. Ne quittant pas ses yeux du regard et comme il s'y était attendu, Stiles sentit les doigts de Derek s'attarder sur ses lèvres. Ses yeux vacillèrent sur les lèvres du loup garou.

« Derek, souffla t-il. »

Ça ressemblait à un appel, à une demande. Mais Derek ne bougeait pas et Stiles n'était qu'un homme après tout. Il enleva ses doigts de sur ses lèvres en lui prenant la main et se pencha sur lui pour l'embrasser. Il craignit un instant de se faire repousser. Son cœur battait trop fort et il était sur que Derek s'en rendait compte. Stiles soupira presque de soulagement quand la bouche de Derek s'appuya plus intensément contre la sienne et il prit le temps de savourer les sensations qui parcouraient son corps. Les lèvres de Derek étaient chaudes, le loup garou lui avait toujours donné cette impression de chaleur incandescente, une vague d'euphorie comprimait sa poitrine. Stiles avait envie que jamais ça ne s'arrête.

La main de Derek se libéra de son emprise et il la sentit s'ancrer dans sa nuque, épousant la forme de son cou. Le moindre petit détail s'inscrivait dans le cerveau de Stiles. Ça allait du léger tremblement qui avait saisit sa main alors qu'il la plongeait dans les cheveux de Derek à la folle impression que son cœur allait sortir de sa poitrine tellement sa cadence était vive. Stiles mit fin au baiser pour reprendre son souffle mais n'ouvrit pas les yeux, il se sentit idiot parce qu'il était pantelant alors que cela n'avait été qu'un attouchement innocent. Derek colla leurs fronts et il l'entendit inspirer profondément.

« Je sens si bon que ça ? demanda t-il avec amusement. »

Derek grogna en réponse et Stiles sourit.

« Je sens quoi ? demanda t-il, curieux. »

La réponse ne vint pas immédiatement et il en profita pour se serrer contre Derek.

« Le caramel, lui répondit-il enfin. »

Stiles rit à voix basse. Les bras de Derek s'enroulèrent autour de lui et il soupira de bien être. Il posa sa tête dans le cou du loup garou et le respira.

« Tu sens... la forêt, déclara t-il avec un sourire. »

Un silence s'installa pendant lequel Stiles n'ouvrit pas les yeux, la chaleur de Derek s'infiltrait en lui, le laissant incroyablement chaud. Il adorait ce sentiment. Le nez de Derek était reparti s'enfouir dans ses cheveux et il se demanda si il allait continuer à le renifler comme ça. Pas que cela le dérangeait, il avait juste l'impression d'être devenu une substance illicite.

« Ensemble notre odeur ça fait comme si... Comme si un carambar s'était perdu en pleine forêt, rit-il. »

Derek leva les yeux au ciel et soupira.

« Je me demande où tu vas chercher tout ça.

- Moi je me demande si ton odeur est différente d'un point de vue lycanthrope, se demanda Stiles distraitement.

- L'odeur est sur moi depuis que je suis né, je ne la sens pas.

- Faudrait que je demande à Scott pour voir. »

Derek gronda au rappel de son meilleur ami. Il se redressa et regarda le loup garou avec incertitude.

« Tu restes ce soir ? demanda t-il.

- Ça dépend... Tu es toujours énervé ? »

Stiles haussa un sourcils en le regardant, hautain et Derek leva les yeux au ciel à sa réponse silencieuse. Le loup garou ouvrit les bras et Stiles s'allongea contre lui. Toutes les parties de son corps qui étaient en contact avec le loup garou le picotaient bizarrement, il avait chaud, il se sentait bien. Il avait le sentiment qu'un vide avait enfin été comblé, il n'avait jamais remarqué combien la solitude lui pesait avant de se retrouver ainsi contre Derek. Stiles repensa à la conversation qu'il avait eut avec son père et ricana.

« Quoi ? demanda Derek.

- Mon père a dit que je pouvais ramener un mec à la maison mais qu'il dormirait pas de si tôt à la maison, expliqua t-il avec un sourire.

- Tu veux que je parte ? lui demanda Derek

- Non, répondit-il instantanément. »

Derek soupira. Se séparer, briser cette étreinte leur semblait trop difficile pour l'instant. Stiles blottit son visage dans le cou du loup garou et prit sa main pour jouer avec. Derek le laissa faire. C'était amusant cette docilité quand il y pensait, il était l'alpha après tout et Stiles ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il soit aussi tendre avec lui. C'était comme si il le voyait pour la première fois, et en même temps il s'était douté de cette douceur. Derek était gentil. Stiles s'amusa à comparer la taille de leurs mains et grogna de mécontentement en voyant que celle du loup garou était plus large que la sienne.

« C'est marrant, je sais pas ce qu'il a ce lit mais a chaque fois qu'on est à deux dedans il se passe ce genre de chose, plaisanta Stiles.

- Je peux te plaquer contre un mur à la place si tu veux, proposa Derek avec un sourire en coin.

- Plus tard, peut-être. Là je suis bien. »

Derek se pencha vers lui et l'embrassa.

* * *

Derek était revenu tout les soirs depuis ce soir là. Toute la meute se demandait où il partait comme cela jusqu'à ce qu'Isaak ne dise innocemment qu'il sentait un peu trop comme Stiles ces derniers temps. Et en effet, ils se rendirent compte que l'odeur de Derek était partiellement recouverte par celle de Stiles lorsqu'il revenait de _on ne savait où._

L'information passa lentement au sein de la meute, personne n'en parla clairement mais tout le monde savait plus ou moins ce qui se passait. Sauf Scott.

En effet, Scott n'avait remarqué aucun changement chez son meilleur ami puisque Stiles se débarrassait inconsciemment de l'odeur de Derek en prenant une douche le matin et en changeant de vêtement.

Si Stiles était content que son meilleur ami n'ait rien remarqué - il voulait le lui annoncer en douceur - il fut un peu décontenancé par l'attitude de Derek une fois le soir venu. Le loup garou s'était littéralement collé contre lui, le plaquant contre un mur - ça lui avait presque manqué - avant de l'embrasser durement. Et cette scène se reproduisit chaque soir, intriguant Stiles qui pensait que Derek était soudainement devenu plus entreprenant, jusqu'à ce qu'il ose poser la question et que Derek ne lui avoue qu'il détestait quand sa propre odeur ne recouvrait pas celle de Stiles.

« Encore un truc lupin ? avait demandé Stiles. »

Ce à quoi Derek avait acquiescé d'un grognement, gêné. Stiles avait ricané nerveusement.

« Ben ouais mais quoi ? Faut bien que je me lave ! s'était-il exclamé. »

Le problème avait perduré - parce que Derek lui assurait qu'il n'avait pas besoin de changer quoi que ce soit dans sa manière de vivre - et il voyait la jalousie inconsciente de Derek augmenter quand il revenait avec l'odeur de Scott sur lui. En plus, Isaak était déjà venu se plaindre parce que l'alpha devenait insupportable, grognant pour un rien et perdant le contrôle de plus en plus. Stiles se décida donc à faire quelque chose. Ils ne pouvaient pas vraiment s'échanger les vêtements vu que le loup garou était plus grand et plus large d'épaules que lui. Mais ils avaient trouvés une solution.

C'était peut-être étrange, mais depuis, Derek attendait que Stiles ait prit sa douche et qu'il se soit changé avant de le prendre dans ses bras pour mettre son odeur sur lui. Stiles ne voulait pas que le loup garou devienne agressif par sa faute et il ne voulait pas le faire souffrir. Alors si ça dérangeait Derek que son odeur ne soit pas sur lui, et bien soit. Et tant pis si Scott s'en rendait compte, de toute façon, il avait repoussé le moment de la discussion bien trop longtemps.

Son meilleur ami avait tout de suite remarqué son changement d'odeur, il l'avait regardé en fronçant les sourcils et lui avait demandé si Derek l'avait encore une fois plaqué contre un mur. Ce à quoi Stiles avait haussé les épaules. Au fil des jours, Scott était devenu de plus en plus inquiet, il alla même jusqu'à aller voir Derek pour lui ordonner d'arrêter de tyranniser son meilleur ami.

_Scott est tellement naïf,_ pensa Stiles.

Puis un jour, Derek était venu le chercher au lycée. La chose s'était renouvelée et Scott avait doucement commencé à intégrer ce qu'il se passait entre eux.

Ils se cachaient de moins en moins, plus le temps passait, plus ils prenaient de l'assurance l'un avec l'autre. Stiles n'était plus effrayé par ce qu'il ressentait et Derek perdait peu à peu sa retenue habituelle, il souriait plus souvent.

Autant dire qu'apprendre que le mec qui rendait dingue son fils n'était autre que Derek Hale avait plus que surpris son père. Le Shérif avait cru à une blague au début, puis comme les autres, il s'était fait une raison. Il n'aurait pas de petits enfants mais son fils était heureux alors c'était tout ce qui lui importait.

* * *

.

**2 ans plus tard**

Cette routine qui s'était installé plaisait vraiment à Stiles. Il soupira et se blottit plus confortablement dans les bras de Derek.

« Faut que j'y ailles, je vais être en retard, dit-il d'une voix douce. »

Le loup garou grogna de mécontentement et il sourit. Il savait que ces moments plaisaient à Derek, c'était comme une bulle de douceur avant d'affronter la dure réalité de la vie, des trucs de loups garou et de lycéens. Stiles pressa ses lèvres dans le cou du loup garou mais ne défit pas leur étreinte. Peu importe le temps qui passait, la chaleur de Derek était toujours aussi intoxicante.

« J'ai cours dans vingt minutes. Je sais qu'avec tes pouvoirs de super loup garou tu y serais en cinq minutes mais ma Jeep est une vieille dame, alors il faut que j'y ailles, répéta t-il, amusé. »

Derek grogna à nouveau, plus sourdement cette fois-ci. Stiles leva les yeux au ciel. Il se redressa et secoua la tête d'exaspération.

« Bon, on arrête ce gros caprice ! Maman sera de retour ce soir, en attendant t'es gentil avec tes petits copains et tu fais bien tes devoirs ! plaisanta t-il. »

Derek pencha la tête sur le coté en haussant les sourcils dédaigneusement. Stiles se pencha et l'embrassa brièvement.

« Sois sage ! lui dit-il avec un sourire mutin. »

Il prit son sac de cours et mit sa veste en quatrième vitesse. Il lança un dernier regard à Derek qui s'était appuyé contre le mur pour le regarder partir. Il lui fit un sourire et ouvrit la porte pour partir.

« Stiles ! L'appela Derek. »

Stiles se tourna vers lui et pencha la tête sur le coté avec un air interrogateur. Mais Derek ne dit rien, il avait un petit sourire tranquille, ses yeux gris/bleu bordés de rouille le fixaient avec attention. Le soleil jouait agréablement sur son visage et il le trouva très beau en cet instant. Il n'eut pas besoin de mot pour comprendre ce que Derek voulait lui dire. Son cœur battit plus fort, ce qui fit sourire le loup garou. Stiles renifla d'amusement.

« Moi aussi, je t'aime. »

Stiles ferma la porte, ne quittant des yeux qu'au dernier moment le visage souriant de Derek.

.

**- Fin** -

.

* * *

.

Voila ! C'est la fin de cette histoire, j'espère qu'elle vous aura plu ^^

Moi je me suis bien amusée de vos réactions loool

Et encore, encore, encore une fois: N'hésitez pas, la review est votre plus grande amie (et la mienne surtout) et elle ne va pas vous mordre :-)


End file.
